


"Just Another Love Story"

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: Gohan likes Videl & Videl likes Gohan but what happens when he tells her his secret? Will she ever feel the same way about him? What happens when Videl goes with them on babidi's ship. My story on how they get together. If you don't like it don't read it. My 3rd fanfic. There will be lemon later on. Updates coming.. **I own nothing**





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue.

_*****@Number1dbzgal is the account I have with Fanfiction.net** _

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's your girl Number1dbzgal! I'm new here and I love to write so show me some love! This is a story on how I wanted Gohan & Videl to get together so if you don't like it. Don't read it plain and simple. I will have other stories in the near future and I will try to update as much as I can. Anyways that's enough of me rambling let the story begin! ** _ _**P.S. I own nothing.** _

**_ "Just Another Love Story" _ **

**Prologue**

Gohan had only one chance to save the world. He began conjuring up the last bit of strength he had into one final attack firing his Kamehameha blast right at Cell. The green android fired a similar his blast towards the Demi-Saiyan. Both blasts hit each other sending waves of debris everywhere. Cell's blast started to overpower Gohan's. Gohan began to doubt himself but just as he started to lose all hope he felt the presence of his father and with the last bit of power he pushed himself thus causing his blast to overpower Cell's.

"No! No! This can't be!" Cell shouted as Gohan's blast overpowered his own. Cell's blast was being completely taken over by Gohan's sending the green android into oblivion. With nothing left of Cell, Gohan soon but surely passed out from exhaustion.

Piccolo flew up and landed near the now sleeping Demi-Saiyan. "You go and rest now kid. You've done well," he said as he picked up Gohan and carried him to the lookout with Krillin and the others followed suit.

**_************************************************The Lookout********************************************************_ **

When they got to the lookout they gathered the dragon balls. Piccolo woke Gohan up telling him it was time to summon forth Shenron. They all gathered at the center of the lookout to summon the mighty dragon.

Dark clouds began to fill the sky as it blackened. The dragon balls lit up flying into the sky then they disappeared in a ball of bright light. A huge green dragon appeared. His red peircing eyes glared at the Z fighters. "Speak now, what is your wish?" Said the mighty dragon as he floated in the deep dark sky. The Z fighters wished all the people that Cell had destroyed back to life and Krillin wished for android 18's bomb to be removed from her chest. It was now time for their last wish.

Piccolo stepped forward. "Eternal Dragon for our last wish we wish to bring back Son Goku!" Piccolo shouted at Shenron. The dragon's eyes lit up turning bright red as he roared with all his might.

"Very well you wish is granted," said the green dragon. "Wait I was wrong this wish cannot be granted." Everyone was puzzled. What? A wish Shenron cannot grant!?

Yamcha looked up towards the dragon. "Why the hell not?" shouted Yamcha in anger.

"Because the one Known as Son Goku does not wish to return to this world," Shenron explained looking down at the Z warriors glaring at Yamcha.

Tears threatened to escape Gohan's eyes as he looked down. ' _What? But why would dad not want to come home?'_ the 11 year old boy thought sadly.

" **Hello? Can you guys hear me?"** asked a voice causing everyone to look up at the sky in confusion.

Vegeta looked around. "Ka-kakorot?" Vegeta said in confusion and disbelief.

"Is it really you dad?" Gohan asked as he looked into the sky.

Goku smiled sadly. " **Yeah it's me son I'm here in the other world speaking to you guys telepathically**

 **through King Kai,"** he explained with his hand on King Kai's shoulder.

"Dad is it true that you don't want to come back home?" Gohan asked.

" **Yes but you have to understand I'm doing this to protect you guys. You see I always attract danger wherever I go and the bad guys always come to me looking for a fight which puts not only the people I care about in danger but the whole earth. Just think about it I mean Frieza, Cell, the androids and need I say more,"** The saiyan explained.

Tien placed a hand on his chin. "Well he has a point," said Tien as he thought about it deeply.

Piccolo looked at Tien and glared at him. "What are you crazy!? You can't possibly agree with him!" he shouted in anger towards the triclopes.

Yamcha nodded his head. "Yeah he completely sounds nuts!" said he in agreement.

The 13 year old teen smiled sadly. "I get where he's coming from he's saying it would be safer for all of us if he stayed in the other world because he may not be able to save us the next time and the dragon balls might not be able to fix everything," Gohan said.  _'But I am going to miss him I don't know how I'm going to break the news to mom,'_ He thought sadly.

Goku looked at his son and saw how hard he was trying not to cry. " **I don't want to make this any harder than it already has to be. Gohan, my son?"** Goku said.

"Yes father?" The young Demi-Saiyan replied.

" **I love you my son now train hard, stick to your studies, and look out for your mother as well. Tell her I love her and that I'm sorry I'll be watching over you guys from here on out,"** Goku said sadly.

The young Demi-Saiyan smiled. "Don't worry dad I will," said Gohan.

" **Good,"**  said Goku just as he was about to take his hand off of King Kai's shoulder a certain prince had to say his final words.

"Hey Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta at the sky.

" **Yeah Vegeta?"**  Goku asked.

The Saiyan prince smirked"Don't think this changes anything, I'm still going to train my hardest and beat you mark my words clown." Vegeta said confidently.

" **We'll see,"**  Goku said with a slight chuckle as he removed his hand from King Kai's shoulder and with that he disappeared.

_**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned and don't forget to R &R! Check out my other stories as well! Peace** _


	2. You Want to Spar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl wants to have a sparing match with Gohan.

_**A/N: Here you go my lovelies! The first chapter! Enjoy! ;*** _

**Chapter 1**

Six years later Gohan and his family managed to get by without Goku. His mother Chi-chi had another child and this child who would never know his father. The man who saved the Earth more times than anyone could count. Gohan would surely teach his little brother the legacy of Son Goku. He shared countless stories and fighting techniques with him as well. Knowing that his father would've wanted him to do this, Gohan would one day train the boy in martial arts. The Demi-Saiyan had also kept his promise to his father as well. He not only stayed in his studies but he was completely on another level of training, almost at a super Saiyan 3. He was doing quite well for himself. In fact he would be going to high school soon and he would no longer be home schooled, but no matter how happy he seemed the boy couldn't help but miss his father in all this. He knew his father was up there watching and looking out for him but it just wasn't the same as having him around. In some ways Gohan could still hear his father talking to him, giving him advice every now and again. Gohan was now 17 starting his first year of high school and was excited until he found out that one of his classmates was the daughter of the man who stole his credit for defeating Cell. It didn't make things any better with her constantly harassing him and asking him personal questions but no matter what he told her the raven haired beauty would just come back for more and more. What is he to do about high school life?

Gohan sighed, looking down at his desk in deep thought. ' _Man I miss dad...i_ _t's been 6 years since his death,'_ the half Saiyan was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the teacher had called on him.

"Yo, bookworm!" A certain blonde haired boy shouted, "Answer the question!" hearing this cause Gohan to snap his neck up forward.

The teacher frowned. "Glad to see you're still in the living world Mr. Son now would you be so kind as to answer the question?" he said sarcastically.

Gohan scratched the back of his head with the famous Son grin plastered on his face. "He-he could you repeat the question sir?" Gohan asked causing everyone fell over anime style as the teacher coughed pointing at the board.

The teacher sighed impatiently and closed his eyes, folding his arms in frustration. "What is the answer to this equation?" he asked.

Gohan looked at the board and worked out the problem in his head in a matter of seconds. "Oh, x= 5," the Demi-Saiyan said with ease.

The pushed his glasses up. "Oh, I'm afraid that's incorrect," he said cockily smirking.

"No it's not," Gohan said as he walked up to the board picking up a piece of chalk. He stood quietly as he worked out the equation to prove his answer when he was done he sat the chalk down and dusted his hands off. "See it's 5," he began to walk back to his seat.

The teacher stood looking at the board dumbfounded. "Remarkable!" he said.

Sharpner kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Ha who'd have thought bookworm over here was smarter than the teacher that means he's stupid hahaha!" he said laughing his ass off.

The teacher glared at the blonde teen. "That's another detention for you Mr. Pencil! I've told you not to put your feet on the desk!"he said. He looked up as the bell rang. "You all are dismissed," the class began to pack up their books and leave. Sharpener tried to sneak out passed a few people but the teacher spotted him. "Not so fast Mr. Pencil."

"Awe damn it," the blonde yelled. "This is all of your fault brains!" as he pointed at Gohan who had just slug his book bag over his shoulder.

Videl looked at the blonde in disappointment. "Leave him alone Sharpener," she said "Besides it was your own fault."

Erasa stood next to her best friend folding her arms across her chest looking at Sharpener in disgust. "She's right you know," said the blonde said frowning.

Sharpener raised a brow. "Since when are you defending nerd boy here Videl?" he asked.

"Leave her be Sharpener it's obvious she has a crush on Gohan," said Erasa as she smirked at her best friend causing Gohan to look at Videl and blush. Gohan had a crush on the Raven Haired beauty since he first came in contact with her at that bank robbery.

"Pft! As if Erasa," said Videl turning her head away trying to hide the fact that she's blushing.

Sharpner put an arm around Videl's shoulder. "See! I knew you could never fall for a dweeb like Gohan," he said. "So what's say you and I go on a date this Saturday?" The blonde asked making a hand reach for one of Videl's breasts.

A fiery rage stirred up inside Gohan as he glared at the blonde jock. ' _How dare he touch what is rightfully mine,'_  Gohan thought as he shook his head.  _'Wait a minute Videl's not mine.'_  Gohan snapped back to reality and was about to say something to Sharpener but Videl beat him to it.

"If you don't back the hell off of me so help me I will shove my foot up your ass!" Videl shouted in anger.

The jock sealed his fate by reaching down and groping her breast. "Awe, come on babe you don't mean that," Sharpener said.

Videl was pissed. She grabbed his wrist twisted it and then flipped him over her shoulders. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me babe," Videl shouted as she looked at the poor blonde who laid on the ground holding his wrist.

"Oh, come on Videl you know I was just kidding!" Sharpener said as he got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "So brains how about it?" he said turning to Gohan.

"How about what?" Gohan asked with a confused look on his face.

Sharpener crossed his arms and smirked. "How bout you join the football team?" The blonde asked. He had been asking Gohan forever about joining the team. Ever since he saw him play baseball in their gym class.

"Umm, thanks but no thanks it's not my thing," Gohan said as he started to walk off.

"Why not?" Videl asked suspiciously.

He turned around to face her rubbing a finger on his nose. "Because I don't really want to and I don't like the sport anyway. I prefer martial arts," Gohan replied.

The World Champ's daughter's eyes widened in shock. "What? You like martial arts!?" Videl asked.

A sweat droplet falls from Gohan's forehead, _"Sheesh now you've done it. Man why do I have to be so stupid and open my big fat mouth!"_  he thought. "Uh yeah," Gohan said quietly looking down at the raven haired beauty who seemed to have a sparkle in her eys..

They all left the teacher's room and began walking to their next class. "You and I should spar sometime then," Videl said. "Maybe you could come over after school?"  _'I can't believe he's into martial arts. Ha! All the pieces are finally coming together and I'll be able to get the evidence I need to prove that he's Saiyaman too bad he's actually kind of cute. Wait! What am I saying! This is Gohan I'm talking about I...I don't like him like that do I? I mean it's not like he could never like me I'm always mean to him. Anyway he's not that cute and besides dad said if I ever have a boyfriend he has to be stronger than him. Gohan doesn't really stand a chance against my dad I mean he saved the world by defeating Cell. How is Gohan going to compete with that?'_  Videl thought to herself.

Gohan snapped his fingers trying to get to her attention. "Hellooo, Videl I said I have to ask my mom first. So is it cool if we swing by my house after school?" Gohan said looking down at the raven haired beauty.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, okay I mean yeah that's cool," Videl said blushing lightly as she looked away from Gohan who entered his class. Her and Erasa continued walking the halls until they reached their next class.

***The end of the day***

The school day quickly came to an end. Gohan and Videl met each other at the entrance doors of the school.

Gohan looked down at her. "Hey Videl," Gohan said blushing a deep red.

Videl looked up at him. "Hi Gohan," Videl said blushing her face just as red as his. They both walked in silence down the school steps and into the parking lot but unfortunately the silence didn't last as Sharpener came driving in his car.

Sharpner winked at her. "Hey babe so we still on for Saturday?" He asked.

Seeing this caused one of Gohan's eyes to twitch out of irritation but before Videl could even say something Gohan walked up to the car and picked Sharpener up by the collar. "Can't you take a hint? She doesn't want you so why do you find some slut to talk to and leave what's mine alone before I end your existence," Gohan growled and his eyes flashed teal as he gave Sharpener a glare so scary that it would make Vegeta proud.

He shook in fear as Gohan lowered him down back in his car. "A-alright man," Sharpener screamed. The blonde hurriedly shoved his keys back in his engine and drove off swerving the car as if he was trying to get away from a monster.

"Wow Gohan um thanks," said Videl in complete shock.  _'No way that is not the Gohan I know and what's even weird is that his eyes flashed teal for a moment. I can't believe he said that I was his what did he mean by that?'_  Videl thought blushing as she looked at the Demi-Saiyan.

"Haha oh it was nothing he just really gets on my nerves sometimes," he said scratching the back of his head. "Um Videl I need to get my fighting Gi if we're going to be sparring at your place."

"Oh, okay no problem," Videl said.  _'I wonder if he knows how to fly like The Gold Fighter. I don't know why he has all these secrets. Why does he have to hide the truth from me? I know he's linked with The Gold Fighter somehow I just know it. I have to prove that he's Saiyaman...'_ Videl thought as she watched Gohan pull a capsule out of his pocket and throw it on the ground. A loud poof noise was heard and a cloud of smoke disappeared as quickly as it appeared revealing a jet.

The raven haired tom boy looked at the jet in shock. "Wow Gohan you have one of the new models from capsule corp I don't even have it yet. They said that it wouldn't be in stores until at least another month," Videl said in awe.

The Demi-Saiyan raised a brow in confusion and then looked at his jet. "Huh? Oh yeah I've had it for a few months now this is the first one that was made," Gohan explained.

"Where'd you get it?" Videl asked suspiciously.

"Um Bulma actually gave it to me she's my godmother and a long time friend of my family," Gohan said as they both stepped into the jet.

Videl sat down in the nearest seat. "So you mean to tell me that thee famous Bulma Briefs is your godmother and she gave you this jet?" Videl asked completely in shock.

"Yes," answered Gohan as he looked forward trying to avoid eye contact with her,  _"Good maybe now she won't figure out my secret she still might ask a ton of questions though hehe,"_ he thought with a sweat droplet dripping down his face.

"Hmm okay," the Raven Haired girl said strapping herself in.

' _Hmm that's not like her she must have decided to drop it. Maybe I should tell her my secret after all she is a good person I just don't want to risk getting.'_  Gohan sighed as he thought sadly.

"So Gohan where do you live?" Videl asked as the jet took off.

Gohan flew the jet high and made sure not to go too fast. "Mount Pows," Gohan simply replied.

Videl's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she shouted at the half saiyan. "Do you have any idea how far away that is!?"

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah 4 hours," he said.

The teenage girl shook her head. "You must have to wake up really early then," Videl said.

"Yeah but that's what the jet is for," said Gohan with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah that's right," Videl said.  _'I don't believe him one bit I know he can fly. I bet he's just using this jet as a cover,'_  She thought looking out of the window looking at all the mountains and trees that were passing.  _'I would love to live out here it looks so peaceful and quiet not like the city which is full of bright lights and noise.'_

Gohan looked out of the window on his side and smiled. "Yeah it is peaceful out here you should see it when it's nighttime you can see all the stars and it's peaceful. That's one of the reasons why I love living out here."

"Yeah I can see why the view is really beautiful," Videl said in awe.

' _So are you,'_ Gohan thought as he stole a glance at her.

Videl turned to look at the Demi-Saiyan. "Did you say something Gohan?" She asked

The teenage boy lightly blushed. "Um I said yeah it is," Gohan said.  _'Oh god did she hear me? Did I say that out loud?'_  He thought mentally slapping himself.

' _Hmm I could've sworn I heard him say 'so are you,' right after I said that the view was beautiful,'_  Videl blinked shaking the thought off.

"Oh and speaking of view we're here there's my house down there," Gohan said as he pointed to the small house up ahead.

"There's a little boy down there Gohan look!" Videl said as she pointed at the boy running freely.

"Oh jeez that's my little brother hang tight real quick while I land us," he said as he landed the jet. Once the jet landed he and Videl got out and walked towards the house.

"Wow your house is really beautiful I would love to live here," said Videl as they both walked in the house.

"Yeah it is great better than your mansion," Gohan said teasingly.

"Way better," Videl said smiling looking at him.

Catching her off guard and faster than she could see she felt was something small on her jump on her knocking her down on the ground. "BIG BROTHER WHO'S THIS? IS SHE MY NEW SISTER? HUH? HUH? IS SHE? IS SHE? GOSH SHE'S REALLY PRETTY? HI YOU'RE PRETTY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? MY NAME'S GOTEN!" The little Goku mini rambled excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Woah woah Goten calm down she's just a friend from school Goten this is Videl. Videl this is my little brother Goten," Gohan said as he picked the 6 year old off of Videl, "He-he sorry about him he gets excited when company is over and he's usually out with his friend."

"Oh oh Trunks is busy today he went to school and after that he's supposed to be training with Vegeta," said Goten looking down sadly.

The raven haired girl raised a brow. "Who's Vegeta?" she asked.

"Oh that's Trunks' dad he's 'The Prince of All Saiyans," Goten said.

"What's a Saiyan?" Asked Videl looking at Gohan in suspicion.

"Oh well-" before Goten could finish he was cut off by Gohan putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh hahaha it's nothing really," Gohan said knowing full well she wasn't buying into it.

"Gohan w-" Videl was cut off by Gohan.

Just then Gohan saw his mom in the kitchen. "Oh look let's go see what mom's doing!" he said as he walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cooking. He sat down at the table and began watching her from afar.

Chichi heard her son come in and sit down. She finished chopping what she had left then put her knife down. "Hi son how was school?" asked she asked hugged him.

"Oh it was fine," Gohan replied hugging her back smiling.

"That's good," Chichi said backing away from her son only to see Videl make her way into the kitchen. Before Videl can introduce herself properly Chichi screamed scaring both Demi-Saiyans and Videl.

The Goku mini shook his head. "Here we go," Goten said.

"GRANDBABIES!" Chichi screamed loudly making Gohan fall out of his chair.

"Hi Mrs. Son, my name is Videl Satan I'm a friend of Gohan's and I was wondering if he could come over to my house for a quick sparring match If it's not too much to ask," Videl asked bowing respectfully.

"Oh! Of course he can! You're so polite! You don't have to be so formal and call me Mrs. Son dear just Chichi is fine," Gohan's mom said  _'My, my, she's so polite and very beautiful she make a fine wife for my Gohan.'_  Chichi thought to herself smiling as she went back to the stove to throw the vegetables she had just chopped up into the pot.

' _That's funny every time I try and ask her to go places she says no unless its school related. Now all of a sudden she lets me go just because Videl asks,'_  Gohan thought as he looked at the two women talk.

"So Videl ever have any thoughts about getting married and having any kids?" Chichi asked stirring the food inside the pot.

The young girl developed a deep blush on her face and looked away. "Oh gosh umm not really I mean I'm only 16," Videl said.

"Well don't wait too long I married my Goku when I was 18 and we lived together for many years raising Gohan to be a perfect scholar," Chichi said rambling about her and Goku's love life.

"You mean thee Son Goku is your husband!?" Videl asked in shock.

"Yes," Chichi said with a slightly sad loving smile.

"That means…Gohan he's you're his son! How come you never told me that?" Videl shouted as she turned to face him.

"You never asked," Gohan said simply.  _'Awe great why did mom have to go and open her big mouth? She's definitely not gonna drop this.'_

"I heard he was an amazing martial artist," Videl said proudly.

Chichi looked down. "Yeah he was and an even better father," Chichi said.

Videl began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry for what happened. I mean I know his death had to be hard on you guys," Videl said with a look of guilt in her eyes.

"No it's okay really and it was hard...it still is at times but these things happen and they happen for a reason," Chichi said as she finished cooking "Okay who's hungry? You two should eat something before you leave."

"Yeah good idea mom," Gohan said as he began to set the table once that was down he sat down at the table next to Videl with Goten on the other side of her. Chichi went all out cooking there was rice, soup, noodles, burgers, pizza, stir fry, and barbeque. She sat all of the food in the center of the table.

The daughter of the Ox King finally sat down fixing her plate. "Um you might want to fix your plate first Videl," Chichi said.

Videl looked at Chichi confused and then at the table. There was enormous amount of food on the table."Why? There's enough food to feed an army," Videl said.

"These two have extremely high metabolisms so they tend to eat a lot in fact this might not be not enough for leftovers," Chichi explained continuing to put food on her plate.

The Champ's daughter only nodded her head fixing her plate once Chichi got her food Gohan and Goten fixed their plates. At the rate they started eating their food wouldn't even make it to the plate before they scarfed it down. Videl watched the two Demi-Saiyans as they ate helping after helping watching the plates pile up almost to the ceiling.  _'There is no way in hell that shit is even human,'_  She thought a she continued to watch "I see what you mean," she said to Chichi who only nodded it didn't take long for them to finish eating. After washing his plates Gohan went up to his room to grab his Gi once he returned he and Videl headed outside to his jet.

The little Goku mini ran up to his older brother and he grabbed the leg of his pants. He looked up at his brother with a sad face."Big brother can I come with you?" he asked.

Gohan looked down at his little brother and gave him a grin. He ruffled the hair on his brother's head. "Sorry little bro not today but I'll make it up to you later I promise."

"You better," Goten said as he ran inside the house.

"You two be careful. And Gohan, I know I said wanted grandkids but not anytime soon," Chichi said giving him a wink making both Videl and Gohan blush a deep red.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled in embarrassment.

Chichi laughed as she waved at the two teens. "I love you too son!" she yelled back as she walked inside.

Gohan sighed as they both made their way into the jet. "You ready Videl?"

"Yeah Gohan I am," Videl said smiling at him as the jet took off.

_***************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_**A/N: Until next time folks...Chow!** _

_**Chichi- *Glares* I want grandkids!** _

_**Me- *Raises a brow* And you will get them..** _

_**Chichi- *Glares* I better! Hmf!** _

_**Gohan- *sweat drops* I'm sorry about her..** _

_**Me- Nah it's all good fam...don't even worry about it** _


	3. The Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Videl spar.

 

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's your girl coming at you with a new chapter! Here you go!**  _ _**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other stories!** _

**_Until We Meet again Guys!_ **

**_~Number1dbzgal_ **

**Chapter 2**

"Look Gohan we're here," Videl said pointing at her house. Her house was huge it was white on the outside with nice green freshly cut grass. On the fence as well as the house and even bushes were the face of Mr. Satan. Gohan flew the jet over the the gate which surrounded the whole house from front to back.

"Wow it sure is big," Gohan said landing the jet in the Satan backyard.

"Yeah well that big place gets lonely when it's just two people," Videl said as they walked out of the jet and into her house.

"My dad should be home in about an hour or so that should be plenty of time to get the spar," said Videl as they walked through the long hallway.

"Oh why so quick to get it over with you looked so excited earlier?" Gohan asked looking down at her.

"My dad won't particularly like the idea of me being along in my house with a boy. He made up this dumb rule that if I ever wanted to date a boy I'd have to find one stronger than him. He says it because he knows that I'll never find anyone like that I mean your strong Gohan and no offence but my dad saved the whole world. I mean not that I'd want you to fight him our anything like that," said the Dark Haired Girl said with a blush.  _'Damn now he'll think I like him stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_  She mentally slapped herself.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll be fine he's not really a threat hey where can I change?" the Demi-Saiyan asked as they made there way to the Satan gym.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to your right and what do you mean he's not a threat?" Videl said taking offense her dad was her whole world how could he say something like that about the world's savior?

"I mean exactly that I can beat him with no problem he's not as strong as he leads you and everyone to believe I'll prove it to you," Gohan said as he made his way to the bathroom to get changed.  _'I can't believe that fool would lie to his own daughter. At the very least he should tell her the truth. Maybe I should tell her the truth.'_  He thought deeply changing into his Gi.

"Gohan you clearly haven't seen my father fight he'll tear you to shreds. Please don't fight him," Videl begged outside of the bathroom before going off to change herself. Since she used her gym a lot she already had fighting attire for herself clean in a separate closet near the weight room. Once she got changed she stepped out only to see that Gohan had finished changing he was dressed in a purple fighting Gi similar to what his father wore.

"Anyways back to what I was saying I seriously doubt that he could beat me and I have seen him fight don't worry about me Videl I'll be fine I promise." Gohan said as he tied the belt on his Gi.

"Do you really promise that?" Videl asked looking up at him.

"I promise" said Gohan as he looked into her light blue eyes that he could've sworn sparkled. _'Maybe I should just tell her everything,'_  he thought as he looked at the raven haired beauty he didn't realize that she was wearing biker shorts with a crop top both of which were showing off her tight stomach and curves. With his face red from blushing Gohan's imagination started to get the best of him and he looked down only to see something slightly growing inside.  _' Awe man hopefully she can't see this,'_  as he tried to mentally cool himself off.

"Thanks Gohan," Videl said with a relieved sigh only to look him up and down.  _'Woah how did I not realize how built he was? Who would've thought that Gohan had muscles under all those clothes? I mean just look at that that chest and his arms. Wait what am I saying? Grrr Get it together girl it's just Gohan. Except, he's hot! No no no no no no stop it you do not like him like that he's just Gohan,'_ Videl thought shaking her head trying not to stare at Gohan's body.

"Umm Videl you ready?" Gohan said waving a hand in front of her face knocking her out of her trance.

"What? Oh! Right this way the room is through this door." Videl said blushing hard as she lead him to the room where they would spar. "Well here we are."

"You ready?" Gohan asked with a slight smile.

"I was born ready," she said smirking getting into her signature fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Gohan said getting into his stance.  _'I have to hold back on her I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her'_  He thought as he kept a stern look on his face.

"Good cause here I come!" Videl said charging at him throwing a punch with her left hand only to have him block it she then drew back her hand to lean and kick him with her left leg but Gohan blocked that too. She jumped back smiling looking at him. "I've got to hand it to you Gohan you're good," She said charging at him again this time she threw multiple punches at him but he caught and dodged every single one of them the fight was going nowhere. "Hit me damn it!" She yelled out of frustration as she kicked him.

"No," Gohan said as he dodging her kick.

"I said hit me Gohan I know your holding back on me but you don't have to I can take anything you dish out on me now hit me!" Videl shouted charging again she was ready to punch him but Gohan caught her fist and brought her closer to him.

"Why do you want me to hit you?" Gohan asked looking at her as she struggled to get out of his grasp this was only making him pull her to him more tightly.

"I want to be stronger than my father and sparing with you might make me stronger since your pretty strong yourself I figured this spar would help me with my training," Videl said looking down feeling ashamed.

"If you wanted help Videl all you had to do was ask I would've said yes I'll train you if you want though," Gohan said as he loosed his grip on her.  _'She's already stronger than her father and she doesn't even know it that man has gone too far by keeping the truth from her,'_  He thought.

"Really Gohan would you!?" Videl said excitedly smiling at him.

"Yeah," said Gohan as he smiled not realizing her was still holding her.  _'She has a really pretty smile and her eyes are just beautiful.'_  He thought as he looked into her hypnotic eyes.

"Um Gohan you're still holding me," the raven haired beauty said blushing as she looked down.

"Oh sorry Videl," Gohan said releasing her while also blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay," She said smiling but that smile soon turned into a smirk.  _'This is my chance to catch him while he's off guard.'_ "Hey Gohan since you're training me and all I was wondering if you'd teach me  _how to do some poses." **(** **A/N: Those Saiyaman poses are cringy as fuck btw...*sweat drops* anyways I thought it would be funny..)**_

"Oh it's simple really all you do is this," Gohan said as he began posing like Saiyaman.

"Ah ha I finally got you! You're strong and you can pose like Saiyaman not to mention that watch you have on your wrist looks an awful lot like Saiyaman's," Videl said with a smirk  _'Ha! I've got him now,'_ she thought.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Videl," Gohan said nervously scratching the back of his head.  _'Oh man please no.'_

"So you're just a regular person then?" she asked seductively getting closer to him causing him to blush.

"I-I huh?" was all he could say out of embarrassment.

"Come on and tell me the truth Gohan please?" Videl asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck whispering in his ear. "Please?" The Champ's daughter unwrapped one arm around his neck and guided her hand over to his watch. She pushed a button causing Gohan's Saiyaman suit to come out. "Ah ha! I knew it!"

"You've got me," he said as he sighed.  _'Oh well so much for my secret.'_  Gohan thought shaking his head. He push the button again pulling his suit back into the watch.

"So does that mean you're the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman then? Since you are a fighter and you're clearly strong. And don't even think about denying it because I have proof."

"No just Saiyaman," Gohan said with a sweat droplet coming down his face.  _'I won't tell her that I'm the Gold fighter just yet she's not ready.'_ he thought

"Okay so I have questions how can you fly? Where did you get that ridiculous outfit from?" Videl asked curiously.

Gohan raised a brow. "What you think my outfit is ridiculous?" he said. " I always thought it was stylish.

Videl's eye twitched. "Gohan, you call that a helmet? It's more like a trashcan on your head."

"Awe come on. Well regardless of your opinion that's a story for another day," Gohan said preparing himself for her to argue.  _'Oh gosh,'_  He thought.  _'She's going to kill me!'_

"Oh well okay but you better not forget about telling me!" The Raven Haired beauty said as she hugging him "Thanks Gohan."

"F-for what?" Gohan asked hugging her back while blushing slightly.

"For telling me the truth I mean I already knew it but it's nice to hear you actually say it," Videl said as she smiled.

"No problem," Gohan said smiling while laughing and scratching the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" A voice shouted angrily.

"Dad," Videl said she let go of Gohan ending their hug.

"Don't you dad me what's going on in here? Who is that boy and why was he touching you? Didn't I tell you that you were forbidden to date boys!?" Mr. Satan yelled as he made his way to Videl.

"Dad let me explain-" Videl said but before she could finish her sentence Hercule raised his hand to slap her and before his hand reached her face Gohan grabbed his arm.

"Are you serious!? You were really going to hit your daughter over the fact that she brought a boy to your house!" Gohan said as he squeezed Mr. Satan's arm causing him to yell.

"Who do you think you're talking too? I'm the savior of the world the one and only Hercule Satan," He said as he gained a cocky grin. Hercule was about to say something else but he saw something in Gohan's eyes they flickered teal and his hair went from black to blonde for what seemed like a second, which was more than enough for Mr. Satan to get the picture.

"If you ever hit her again I will kill you," Gohan said as he glared at Mr. Satan and continued to tighten his grip not letting him go causing the man to continue to yell in pain.

"Gohan," Videl said as her eyes widened.  _'Is he really serious? He would really kill my dad? But how can he? I mean my dad did save the world…or so I'm told and I could have sworn Gohan's hair just flashed blonde just now.'_  She thought.

"I'm not going to just sit here and watch him treat you like this it's not right!" Gohan said in anger as he let go of the man's fist.

"Well if you don't like it then how about you fight me then if you want her so badly," Mr. Satan said with a confident grin.

"What good would that do can't you see I'm stronger than you? You're going to lose," Gohan said in a bored tone.

"Hahahahahaha that's what you think when all the while I was holding back my true strength! To be truthful I was working on my new punching technique and my new dynamite kick haahahahahaha! As if I could be killed by a shrimp like you," Hercule said with a boastful laugh rubbing his nose.

"Alright but remember you asked for it," Gohan said standing still.

' _Oh no Gohan!'_  Videl thought as she worrily watched her father get in his fighting stance.

"Don't worry about me Videl I'll be fine I promise," Gohan said with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah Videl don't worry about this punk I'll have this over before you can say milkshake and once I'm done you are to be grounded young lady," Hercule said with a confident smirk.

' _Okay I've had enough of this guy to last me a lifetime it's time I shut his ass up,'_  Gohan thought as he watched Mr. Satan charge at him throwing a punch.

"He-he-he! What's the matter runt? I didn't hurt ya did I? Awe now you want to go home crying to mommy? Huh is that it? Hahahahahaha!" Hercule said teasing Gohan.

' _Oh no poor Gohan,'_  Videl said as she watched the 2 martial artists fight.

"Please I barely even felt that," Gohan yawned as he remained to stand in his position  _'I'm getting tired of this I think it's about time I put an end to this,'_  He thought looking at Hercule.

"Well how about this! Dynamite kick!" Mr. Satan said charging to kick Gohan only to have his kick blocked. Gohan then took Hercule down with one punch Videl couldn't believe her eyes. Gohan just took down her father the world champ without even breaking the slightest sweat.

' _Oh my god Gohan defeated dad like he was nothing I sure don't want to be on his bad side,'_  Videl thought as she looked at her father who was out cold on the floor.

"You're staying at my house for a while it's just safer for you right now but only if you want," Gohan said walking towards her.

"I don't know I mean I don't want to be a burden," Videl said with a frown.

"Don't worry you won't be you saw how my mom was with you she loves you" Gohan said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then yeah I think I will," Videl said going up to her room packing some clothes and money into her bags when she was done she met Gohan downstairs.

"You ready to go Videl?" Gohan asked carrying her bags as they made their way to his jet.

"Yeah," Videl said they both got inside of the jet.

"Okay then here we go," Gohan said as they take off in his jet flying back to his house.

"Gohan I have one question," Videl said looking at him

"Okay what is it?" Gohan asked mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"Well if you can fly why not just fly instead of flying a jet. I'm sure you're must faster at least from what I've seen." Videl said lightly blushing.

"Oh well as more and more people found out about where I lived they would ask questions about how I make it to and from school everyday so I asked Bulma for a means of transportation as a cover," he explained.

"You mean Bulma knows about you being Saiyaman?" Videl asked in surprise.

"Well yeah she's the one that designed my suit," The Demi-Saiyan said as he pointed to his watch.

"I'm not surprised she's a genius," Videl said and Gohan nodded in agreement. Time passed and they finally reached his house.

"Videl we're back," Gohan said as he looked over at her  _'Oh she fell asleep she looks even cuter. I wish I could tell her how I feel about her,'_ Gohan thought picking her up bridal style carrying her inside of his house.

"Hey mom we're back," Gohan shouted.

"Hi sweetheart oh no what happened to her!? Is she alright!?" Chichi shouted as she looked at the sleeping Videl in his arms.

"Mom calm down she's fine she just fell asleep in the jet we were in the middle of sparring when her dad walked in on us he would've slapped her if I hadn't stopped him," Gohan said with a serious look on his face.

"The nerve of that man he should be ashamed of himself," his mother said.

"Can she stay here for a bit? I don't think she should go back to her house for a while" Gohan asked his mother.

"Of course Gohan she can stay as long as she wants," Chichi said with a smile.

"Thanks I just don't want to see her get hurt and I think it's just safer for her to be here anyway" Gohan said. "But which room should I put her in?"

"Why yours of course," Chichi said with a wink. "Maybe you could get to makin me some grandkids while you're in there."

"Mom it's not like that! We're just friends honest," Gohan said with a deep blush.  _'Although I wouldn't mind having kids with Videl in the near future wait…..What!? Where the hell did that come from!? Oh Kami help me!'_  Gohan thought as he brought Videl into his room he then placed her on the bed and took her shoes off. After that he changed into his Pajamas and layed down next to her he wrapping his arms around her protectively falling asleep. Chichi peeked in his room and saw that they were lying closely together.

"Awe they look so cute!  _ **Click! Click! Click!**_ " said Chichi snapping pictures of them. "I think I'll show these to Bulma hahaha grandbabies at last," She laughed as she left room.

**_*************************************************************************************************************************************_ **

**_A/N: That's it for now! Updates coming soon!_ **

**_Bulma- When am I gonna get some screen time?_ **

**_Me- *sweat drops* soon..._ **

**_Bulma- *glares* how soon?_ **

**_Me- I can't say...just know it will be soon_ **

**_Bulma- Hmf!_ **

_**Me- *scratches head* jeez I can't seem to make anyone happy...** _


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan trains Videl.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Coming to you with another chapter along with other stories sooo stay tuned!** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys** _

_**~Number1dbzgal** _

**Chapter 3**

Videl wakes up and finds herself in Gohan's bed  _'Huh? How did I get here?'_  She thought trying to get out of the bed only to have herself forced back down. Looking down she realized that Gohan was holding her  _'What do I do? I can't get out of his hold,'_  blushing it was then that she realized that there was something around her waist.  _'W-what is this!?'_ She thought as she felt it pull on her tighter it wasn't hurting her it was just pulling her closer to Gohan in a protective manner.  _'I-s that a tail!? H-he has a tail!?'_  She mentally shouted in shock it seemed like the more she moved the more tightly it got.

"Gohan let me go!" The Raven Haired girl shouted but he didn't even flinch.  _'Man he can sleep,'_  she thought when suddenly Chichi busted throw the door.

"What happened?" Chichi asked in a worried tone looking at Videl.

"He won't let go of me," Videl said trying to undo his tail from her waist not that she minded that he was holding her the whole idea of his tail was kind of freaking her out.

"Oh don't worry dear I'll solve that Gohan we're out of food!" Chichi shouted causing the Demi-Saiyan to shoot up out of bed and his tail unwinding itself from around Videl.

"What no food?" Gohan shouted pouting looking at his growling stomach.

"Unbelievable," Videl said in complete shock suddenly they hear running down the hall and Goten bursts through the door.

"No food? My life is over!" Said Goten with a whine.

"Hahaha no the food's not ready yet but I'll call you guys when it's done come on Goten let's leave these 2 lovebirds alone," Chichi said with a wink as she and Goten exited the room.

"Uh Gohan," Videl asked looking at him from where she was sitting which was still in his bed.

"Yes Videl?" Gohan responded turning to look at her.

"You do know that you have a tail…Right?" She said as she looked at his tail.

"Oh yeah I know I was born with it," he said as his tail wiggled behind himl.  _'Haha oh well no point in hiding that now I just hope she doesn't think that I"m a freak.'_

"And how is one born with a tail?" Videl curiously asked.

"Um I don't know my dad had one and I have one so it's hereditary," Gohan said scratching the back of his head.  _'Oh no she's asking so many questions I can feel it come on mom hurry up with making breakfast,'_ he thought scratching the back of his head.

"Oh okay," Videl replied in a calm manner  _'I suspect that there's more to it than that but oh well at least he's opening up to me I can wait for him to tell me everything,'_  she plopped herself back on his bed with both of her hands on her back supporting her head. "Hey Gohan would you be interested in participating in the WMAT this year?"

"Um sure but is it okay if I invite some friends to participate with me?" replied The Demi-Saiyan.

"Oh! Fantastic the more people the better the challenge will be! Of course as long as they're good fighters," Videl said in excitement.

"Oh trust me they're really good," Gohan said smiling as he sat back down on the bed.

"Now are any of your friends stronger than you?" Videl asked with excitement.

"Nope not even close," Gohan said confidently with a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.

"Wow that's very impressive um since you obviously are a great martial artist and way better than my dad could ever be I was wondering if you could teach me how to fly," Videl said blushing.

"Thanks and oh sure no problem," Said the Demi-Saiyan said with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Chichi called from the kitchen.

"Come on let's eat!" Gohan said as he and Videl made their way to kitchen.

"Okay okay already jeez," said Videl with a light laugh  _'What exactly do I feel for him? I think I like him…Wait! Like!? Videl Satan does not like boys but this Gohan for goodness sakes. I mean sure he's an amazing fighter, he's smart, funny, caring, loving, determined, dependable, reliable, he has a nice body, and he's cute. Gahhh! Get it together girl you are not falling for him!'_  She tried told herself as she sat down at the table.

"Hey Gohan can we play today," Goten asked. "And can Videl come too?"

"No not today sport today I'm going to teach Videl how to fly," Gohan said as Chichi put the food on the table there were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, and fruit.

"Really Gohan you'll teach me today?" Videl said smiling fixing her plate Gohan looked at her and saw a sparkle in her big blue crystal like eyes how could he say no to her ever in life?

"Yeah of course flying really isn't that hard all you have to do is find and focus your energy then you have to learn how to control it," Gohan said also fixing his plate.

"Alright that's enough talking about flying right now let's eat first and then you can concentrate on flying later," Chichi said as she and Goten fixed their plates.

"Okay mom," Gohan said as he and Goten woofed down their food.

"How do you get use to them eating like this?" Videl asked Chichi watching the two boys eat.

"You never do you should've seen their father he was absolutely without a doubt far worse than them. He could help save the earth but the man would run if he ever saw a sponge," Chichi said smiling shaking her head as she ate. As Gohan and Videl finished their breakfast they both changed their clothes and went outside.

"So what are we doing Gohan?" Videl asked as she started stretching.

"Um well first I should teach you how to fly and then we can move into your training sound good?" The Demi-Saiyan said looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah," Videl said in complete focus as she sat down on the ground Indian style.

"Okay first in order to fly you have to tap into that hidden energy inside you it should be easy for you since you already have martial arts experience," Gohan said as he also sat on the ground Indian style.

"Um I don't know what you mean energy inside me?" Videl said as she sat with a puzzled look on her face. Just then Goten ran outside to the two teens to play but got distracted and decided to play with a butterfly that crossed his path.

"It's like this," Goten said as he shot a kai blast through the nearest mountain only it didn't just go through it the blast blew up the whole thing. Videl looked over at the boy in shock.

"Yeah like that and every person has that energy inside of them all you have to do is bring it out," Gohan said as he walked over to his little brother. "Hey Goten I'm going to need you to go off and play while I teach Videl how to control her energy." he whispered.

"But no fare! You still haven't taught me how to fly yet," pouted the little Demi-Saiyan.

"Well you already know how to control your energy Videl doesn't once I teach her how to control the energy I'll make it up to you and we'll have our own flying lessons. Okay sport?" Gohan said ruffling his little brother's hair..

"Well okay but if you promise…then I guess it's okay but I'll hold you to it Gohan," Goten said running off to find something to do.

"Sorry about that do you understand though Videl?" asked Gohan walking back over to her.

"I saw but I still don't fully understand," Videl sighed in frustration.  _'What the hell? Goten just blew up that mountain and he's only a little kid!' Videl shouted mentally._

" Here I'll show you," Gohan said as he started forming an energy ball in his hands. "See? Like that that's what your energy looks like all you have to do is pull it out of you."

"Oh okay I think I've got it," Videl said as she started to concentrate.

"Videl you'll never pull it out if you're all tense like that you've got to relax and loosen up," Gohan said watching her. They sat together outside for what seemed like hours and Gohan could tell that she was getting impatient.

"Okay" she said continuing to concentrate trying loosen up.

"No good you're still stiff," Gohan said. "Okay close your eyes."

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Just do it" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Well okay," Videl said as she closed her eyes.

"Now imagine that there's a pole and you're trying to pull on that pole to get it closer to you," Gohan said.  _'Hopefully this helps her.'_ He thought as he watched the raven haired beauty concentrate.

"I don't see how that's going to help but okay." Videl said as she imagined herself pulling a pole closer to her and suddenly she felt something warm in her hands.

"You did it Videl!" Gohan said as he watched her bring her inner energy out Videl opened her eyes and saw a bright light glowing from her hands.

"Wow this was inside of me? That's amazing!" Videl said as she watched the light glowing from her hands.

"Let's go show Chichi" She said as she got up off the ground but as she got up she fell over landing on Gohan panting as if she had just run a mile. Lucky for her Gohan caught her and stopped her from falling any further.

"Are you okay Videl?" Gohan said with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," Videl said as she heavily blushed.  _'OMGOMGOMGOMG! He caught me! How could I have been so clumsy?'_  She thought.

"Maybe you should take it easy the energy that you bring out of you sometimes makes you exhausted after using too much since this is your first time using your energy like this it's making you tired. You have to keep practicing it in order to get better at it," Gohan said as he helped her up.

"So in other words it's basically like stretching a muscle?" Videl asked as she stood up.

"Yeah sort of," Gohan said as he watched her wobble trying to gain her balance. "But be careful standing up though."

"Okay." Videl said as she continued to wobble she accidentally tripped over her foot and fell but before her face hit the ground Gohan was there to catch her again.

"Maybe it'd be best if I carried you inside," Gohan smiled scooping her up bridal style normally Videl would've opposed but she was just too tired and she closed her eyes while they made their way inside the house Goten stopped them.

"HEY GOHAN! HOW WAS YOUR DAY!? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I DID TODAY? HUH? HUH? I SAW A LIZARD AND A LADYBUG AND A BUTTERFLY AND A WORM AND THIS REALLY NEAT ROCK!" yelled the little Goku chibi as he rambled on and on about how his day went as well as some of the things he saw.

"Yeah yeah that's great Goten but I'm kind of in a hurry," Gohan said trying to get by his little brother boy he can really be annoying when he wants to be.

"Big brother what happened to Videl?" Goten asked as he watched Videl asleep in Gohan's arms.

"Nothing really she's just tired is all." Gohan said.  _'She fell asleep I'd hate to wake her up she looks so peaceful.'_ He thought as he looked at her fast asleep in his arms. Gohan carries her in his room and puts her in the bed. "Sleep well Videl." He said as he kissed her cheek before leaving the room.  _'She'd kill me if she ever found out I kissed her.'_  He thought but little did he know that Videl was completely awake the whole time.

' _Did Gohan just kiss my cheek?'_  Videl thought as she blushed a deep red she touched her cheek where Gohan had kissed her.  _'Does this mean that Gohan likes me?'_  Videl asked as she tried to figure out if she should be mad or not meanwhile Chichi was in the middle of a phone conversation with her one and only best friend.

"Bulma I'm telling you she's Gohan's girlfriend and she's so pretty. She will make perfect grandkids for me!" Chichi chatted with a smile.

"That's great Chi! I can't wait for Trunks to be old enough so he can give me grandkids of my own!" Bulma said smiling. "I wonder if I can meet this girl she sounds like an amazing girl I'm sure everyone will love her. You said she's the daughter of the famous Mr. Satan huh? Well that certainly interesting I think I'll throw a party that way everyone can meet her I'm sure they'd be interested in her as well."

"Oh we'll be there that I'll make sure of," Chichi said smiling.

"Oh I know the perfect outfit for Trunks he's going to look so cute," Bulma said suddenly a huge boom was heard in the background. "Goddamn it Vegeta if I've told you once I've told you a billion times! Stop wrecking the GR! I just fixed it yesterday!" shouted a very angry Bulma.

"Woman I am the Prince of an entire race! You do not tell me what to do! I do whatever it is I please!" shouted a certain Saiyan Prince we all know and love.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble your royal highness but you rule over only 5 saiyans because everyone else is dead. You think that you can just break whatever you want without a consequence then you're sadly mistaken no sex for a month! I'm so sorry you had to hear that Chi I'll have to call you later," Bulma said clearly pissed off by the tone in her voice.

"No problem B." Chichi said laughing as she hung up the phone.  _'That Vegeta never learns.'_  She thought shaking her head she made her way to her room.

_***************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_**A/N: Stay tuned for more chapters my loves!** _

**_Bulma- About time I got some screen time! I could use more though! *glares at me*_ **

**_Me- *sweat drops* Don't worry..everyone will have more screen time I promise._ **

**_Vegeta- *sweat drops*_ **

**_Me- *winks at Vegeta* Hey there.._ **

**_Vegeta- *sweat drops* Umm...Hi?_ **

**_Me- You're pretty cute..you know if you weren't taken you'd be mine ;* (I know I'm cringy as fuck for this XD XD)_ **

**_Vegeta- *sweat drops* Woman get me out of here!_ **

**_Bulma- *laughs* She's just flirting Vegeta and she's right you are cute._ **


	5. Videl Sheds Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl cries. and Gohan is there to comfort her.

_**A/N: Hiya guys! New chapter for you! Don't forget to R &R!** _

**Chapter 4**

Over the past week or so Videl and Gohan had gotten really close Videl could now to somewhat fly with complete control thanks to Gohan's flying lessons that he's been giving her.

"Come on Videl you can do it!" Gohan said loudly watching her begin to lift herself up in the air.

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate here and you shouting doesn't really help anything," Videl said glaring at him as she lifted off the ground flying.

"S-sorry," Gohan smiled scratching the back of his head.  _'Man she can be really scary when she wants to be.'_  He thought as he watched her struggle to keep herself up off the ground while she flew. She managed to get further than her last time but as she flew she started feeling dizzy so rockingly she landed to the ground. Videl had been trying to gain control of her balance in the air but it seemed that she had a hard time concentrating.

"Damn I really thought I had it that time." Videl said looking at the ground in frustration.

"Don't worry Videl you'll get it," Gohan said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It took me a while when I first learned."

"And how old were you?" Videl asked curiously looking up at him.

"I was 4," Gohan said quietly  _'Man me and my big mouth.'_  He thought mentally slapping himself for even saying that.

"Seriously!?" Videl shouted in shock and frustrated she was a little envious. "So what age did you start martial arts?"

"Um about 5 or 6," Gohan replied as an animated sweat droplet came down his face.

"Oh my god I started when I was 10." Videl said in shock. "Were you like a super toddler or something?"

"Hahaha something like that," Said the Demi- Saiyan smiling at her with the famous Son smile.

"You're really incredible Gohan." Videl said in awe.

"Thanks Videl." Gohan said as a blush appeared on his face.

"You're welcome, so who first trained you if you don't mind me asking?" the Raven Haired girl asked.

"Well, first it was a family friend and then it was my dad." Gohan said smiling sadly.

"Wow that's cool I mean that your dad got to teach you to wonder you're such an amazing fighter." Videl said with a smile.

"Hey are you hungry?" Gohan said as his stomach rumbles loudly.

"Hahaha yeah hopefully Chichi finished lunch race ya!" Videl said as she pushed Gohan down on the ground.

"Ooomff! Hey no fare that's cheating!" Gohan said as he got up and chasing after her.

"Snooze you lose Gohan!" The Raven Haired beauty said sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

"Well if that's the case." Gohan said as he disappeared using instant transmission.

"Gohan?" Videl called out as she stopped running. "Gohan this isn't funny come on Gohan come out oommfff!" Videl said as she was suddenly brought to the ground.

"Gotcha," Gohan said with a smirk laying on top of her.

"Come on Gohan let me go!" Videl said trying to get up but with no success.

"Not until you say please." Gohan said as he pinned her to the ground.

"Never." Videl said stubbornly.

"Well then I guess I'll just stay here then" Gohan said as he got dangerously close to her face causing her to blush.

"G-gohan w-what are you doing!?" Videl said as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Say please and I'll let you go. It's no use in trying to escape." Gohan said with a smirk that would rival Vegeta's.

"Okay okay please already. Please will you let me go," Videl said with a laugh.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Gohan said smiling as he let her go.

"Just shut up and let's go eat." Videl said as she and Gohan made their way inside the house. After Videl entered the house she went straight to the bathroom to wash her face. When she looked in the mirror she could easily tell that she was blushing like crazy. It seemed like only Gohan could make her blush like that.  _'Damn it! Why does he have to be so damn cute? Always, teasing me. Gah! And he was so close to my face. I thought he was going to kiss me! What am I saying?! He wouldn't kiss me. He doesn't even like me'_  she thought sadly just then she heard her ringtone coming from her phone. She reached into her pocket and took out her phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Videl!? Is that you!?" an angry voice yelled.

"Dad!?" Videl shouted.  _'Oh, no.'_  She thought.

"Yes! It's me. You're with that boy aren't you!? Did that boy kidnap you? Don't you worry sweet pea I'll find you and bring you back home where you belong!" Hercule shouted furiously into the phone.

"Dad! Don't worry I've been away training for the WMAT. And so what if I'm with him? I'm fine here and you don't need to come and get me. You're not going to take me back home so don't even think about coming here. " Videl said completely annoyed.

"Oh no, you are not staying at his house. He's no good for you! You saw how he beat your poor father to a bloody pulp. How can you sit there and take up for that scrawny punk!" Hercule shouted through the phone.

"Dad he did not beat you to a bloody pulp. He hit you once and knocked you out." Videl said as she slapped her forehead.  _'Sometimes I wonder why of all people this had to be my dad.'_  She thought as she listened to him ramble on and on. "Dad you don't even know him. Do you even know his name?"

"I looked him up on the school website. His name is Gotan or something." Hercule said.

"No his name is Gohan. G-O-H-A-N." Videl sighed. "I'm staying so what? It's none of your damn business!"

"Since when I'm your father you'll do as I say." Mr. Satan shouted.

"Since you decided that it was okay to hit and beat on me for no reason. All my life you've hurt and abused me because I look like mom. Well as far as I'm concerned you're not my father anymore, in fact why don't you go hang around those woman who claim to love and care for you so much. Bet they wouldn't love you so much if they found out you we're just a fraud." Videl said coldly as she hung up the phone. Videl clenched her fists as tears threatened to escape her eyes.  _'I need to clear my head.'_  She thought as she walked out of the bathroom and into Gohan's room.

As for Gohan he had just gotten out of the shower in the other bathroom. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went towards his room. He opened his room door only to find Videl sitting on his bed.

"V-Videl!?" Gohan said as he blushed.  _'Just stay calm and don't freak out'_  He thought.

' _Why don't you just stop being a pussy and claim her as yours now? She obviously wants you just as much as you want her.'_  His Saiyan half said.

' _Would you go away? I told you I wanted to wait now buzz off.'_  Gohan said to his other half.

' _Okay but don't come crying to me when you miss your chance and she's off with some other dude instead of you.'_  His other half said as he disappeared in the back of his mind.

"Sorry Gohan I just wanted to go somewhere and think. I-" Videl said as she turns to look at Gohan.  _'Wow he's has a perfect body. Wait oh no I'm starring again.'_  Videl thought as she blushed. "I'm sorry I'll give you some privacy." She said as she got up to leave but was the grabbed by the arm.

"Videl you don't have to go I can just change quickly and we can talk if what you want." Gohan said with a smile.

"Well okay but I'll wait for you outside." Videl said as she began to walk outside.

"Okay I'll meet you there." Gohan said as he changed quickly.  _'She looks upset. I'll figure out what's up. This just isn't like her'_  He thought to himself as he put his clothes on. Once he was finished he went outside and saw her sitting down in the valley where they would train. She looked tense. He quickly sat down beside her.

"Hey," Videl said with a sad look and a sniffle she didn't look him in his eyes which meant something was up.

"Hey Videl what's wrong? Talk to me, you know I'm here for you." Gohan said with a concerned look on his face as he moved her hair out of her face. He looked into her blue crystal like eyes and he could see that she had been crying.

"It was nothing." She said as she tried to move her face to hide her tears but Gohan wouldn't let her move.

"I don't believe you. What's wrong come on you can tell me what happened?" Gohan asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"It's nothing really. My dad called earlier and he just doesn't want to leave me be. He's convinced that you kidnapped me. He said was coming to get me no matter what. I don't know what to do with him sometimes. I mean he's always hanging around those sluts and he barely makes any time for me. Not to mention he's drunk most of the time. I just don't want to deal with him anymore he's nothing but a disappointment. I know it's been years since mom died but that doesn't give him an excuse to go lollygagging with all these women. He just needs to leave me alone right now. I'm fed up with him and his lies. I just wish he'd stop trying to control my life." Videl said angrily as she looked towards the ground tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"There's more isn't there Vi?" Gohan said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"He-he beat me. He beat me because I look like my mom. Everytime he got drunk and he didn't have his usual sluts to keep him company he would beat me until I could barely walk. He got so angry at me for looking like her Gohan." Videl said as she cried she looked over to Gohan and buried her face in his chest crying.

"So that's why you came into school some days with bruises on your arms. You told us that was from fighting when really you were getting beaten." Gohan said in a low voice. Videl only nodded sniffling as she kept her face hidden in his chest. "That man is really starting to get on my nerves. I'll kill him if he ever tries to lay a hand on you ever again." He said clenching his fists.

"No Gohan you can't." Videl cried looking at him.

"Videl I can't stand to see you hurting. You're my friend and I care too much about you to let anything happen to you. All I want to do is protect you." Gohan said as he grabbed both of her hands and held them close to him.

"Gohan." Videl said as she looked into his eyes. She sniffled as more tears escaped her eyes. Gohan hugged her and held her close as she cried.

"Shhhh its okay Videl. Cry as much as you want I'm here." Said the Demi-Saiyan as he held the girl that he secretly loved.

**_*************************************************************************************************************************************_ **

**_A/N: That's it for now so stay tuned!_ **

**_Me: Gohan, you would make the perfect boyfriend._ **

**_Gohan- *blushes* Thank you._ **

**_Me- *tears up* You gotta tell Videl how you really feel. The heart wants what the heart wants man._ **

**_Gohan- *sweat drops* I will just not yet._ **

**_Me- Whatever man. I tried..smh_ **


	6. Videl's crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl has a crush.

**Chapter 5**

_****Side note** I know the time is a bit confusing but Videl had been learning to fly for a little over a month. ~Number1dbzgal ^^** _

"Hey Videl I hear that you were entering the WMAT. Is that true?" Her best friend asked as they both sat in class. It had been 2 weeks and Videl could finally fly with full control. Now that she could fly Gohan could train her and it would be just in time for the tournament.

"Of course and I plan on winning this year." Videl said with a smirk as she wrote answers on her paper. Sharpener was sitting behind her and he kept looking over her shoulder trying to get the answers. Videl hissed and cover her paper. "Will you cut it out!"

"Oh come on ba-I mean Videl sharing is caring." The blonde jock said with a wink.

"Sharpner you're never going to get far in life if you cheat." Gohan said as he wrote on his paper.

"Awe come on give me a break I can't see the board!" Sharpener said in frustration.

"Well then you should've asked or maybe you should go get glasses." Erasa said snickering at the thought.

"What no way! Glasses are for nerds!" Sharpner shouted.

"Glasses aren't all bad. They're meant to help you see and besides some people can actually pull of glasses." Videl commented as she looked at Gohan who was concentrating on his paper. _'I wonder what he would look like with glasses'_  she thought blushing.

"Yeah right the only person fit to wear glasses is nerd boy over here." The blonde said as he put his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

"You're going to get in trouble again Sharpner." Gohan warned as he looked over at him and then back at his paper.

"Mind your own business brains! I'm trying to get some sleep" Shaprner said too loudly causing the teacher to look back and see him.

"That's yet another detention Mr. Pencil!" The teacher said as he frowned pushing his glasses up.

"Awe fuck!" He shouted.

"Watch your mouth." The teacher said just then the bell rang. "You are all dismissed! Mr. Pencil come here I'd like to have a word with you."

"Awe man." Sharpner said as he watched everyone else leave the classroom.

"It seems like he gets a detention every day." Videl said shaking her head as she, Erasa, and Gohan made it into the hallway.

"Yeah I try to help him but he always blames me for getting him in trouble." Gohan said as he scratched his head.

"It's not you Gohan. Sharpner just wants to do his own thing. You can't save everyone." Earas said as she sighed and then looked at Videl. "Well I'll catch you love birds later." She said as she ran to her next class causing Gohan and Videl to blush.

"Erasa get back here!" Videl yelled but it was too late the short haired blonde had turned to run around the corner.

"Easy Vi." Gohan said smiling. Just then he felt someone grab his arm and when he looked down he saw red hair. _'Angela?'_  he thought.

Hiyah Gohan, what's say you ditch this slut and come hang out with a real woman?" The purple eyed girl said as she clung to the Demi-Saiyan's arm in a flirtatious manner.  _'Oh no not this again. I'd rather eat dirt than hang out with her.'_ His nose wrinkled as he smelled an unpleasant smell which he guessed was coming from her skirt. _'She smells like fish and other men'_  He thought in disgust. Seeing this Videl got pissed. She marched over to the girl and removed her hands from around his arm.

"Excuse me but I'm not a slut unlike you I don't go around sleeping with every guy who gives me the slightest bit of attention. And Gohan would rather eat dirt than hang out with trash like you." Videl said coldly as she glared at Angela.

"Well the way I see it you couldn't possibly know how to please him. I mean after all you are a virgin." Angela said with a cocky smirk.

"That may be true but at least I'm not the one walking around with an infection." Videl said with a smirk.

"Hmf well we'll see who ends up with Gohan in the end. You better watch you back." Angela said as she walked away flipping her hair. Gohan looked down and signed. This was going to be a long day.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked as she saw that he was looking down.

"Nothing hehe its just that I really don't like her." Gohan said shivering in disgust causing Videl to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"No no you're right it's hilarious." Videl said as she continued to laugh.

"Haha very funny well at least I'm not the one that's short." Gohan said smirking. This caused Videl to stop laughing.

"Oh come on I'm not even that short!" She whined poking her lips out. Gohan couldn't help but that that the face she was making was cute.

"Haha how tall are you?" Gohan asked curiously looking down at his friend. She mumbled something but he didn't quite catch all of it. "What?"

"I said 4'11." Videl said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow that is short." Gohan said smiling.

"Yeah yeah rub it in my face why don't you." Videl said as she frowned.

"Why? I think it's adorable that you're short." Gohan said without thinking.

"R-really?" The blue eyed girl said as she blushed.  _'He thinks I'm adorable?'_ she mentally smiled.

"Yeah." Gohan said smiling with a light blush painting his face. Just then the warning bell rang. "We'd better go before we're late."

"Y-yeah right." Videl said as she and Gohan went their separate ways to each other's classes. When she got into her classroom she saw her best friend already writing down information from the board. Videl sat in her seat next to Erasa and quickly followed suit. Her friend then slipped her a piece of folded up paper. Videl opened it up and began to read.

' _So what's up with you and Gohan? You guys have gotten awful close in these last two months. When he first got here you were hell bent on figuring out his secrets and now all of a sudden you guys have been buddy buddy. Are you guys dating? Did you guys kiss yet? Did you fuck? I gotta know.'_

_Sincerely, Erasa_

' _What the hell!?'_  Videl mentally shouted  _'She is crazy.'_  Videl rolled her eyes sighing as she wrote on the piece of paper. She then folded it and handed it to her best friend. Erasa took it and opened up the paper quickly reading it.

' _Gohan and I are just friends. Yes we've gotten close because he's been torturing me in my studies. No we're not dating but I do like him and I doubt he feels the same way about me. And you're perverted as hell for those last two things.'_

_Sincerely, Vi_

Erasa giggled as she read the last part. She wrote on the paper and gave it back to Videl. Videl took the paper and began to read it.

'Lol are you nuts!? Gohan totally has a crush on you! A blind person could see it. He always looks at you with puppy dog eyes when you're not looking.'

Videl blushed as she stared at the note. She nudged her best friend who was sitting next to her trying to get her attention. She'd grown tired of writing messages back and forth. "Are you sure?" She asked as she twirled her hair looking down at her desk blushing.

"Yes Vi." Erasa said with a smile.

"Well he has a funny way of showing it." Videl said frowning as she gripped one of her pigtails. She turned to glare at the board in frustration.

'Man if only Gohan knew what he was getting himself into haha.' Erasa mentally laughed nervously as she looked at her best friend. A Sweat droplet slid down her forehead as she put her head down and wrote on her paper.


	7. Piccolo's Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan trains Videl and gets her weighted training to help her gets stronger.

 

 

 

_****Side note** don't worry guys I'm staying true to the original story I'm just adding and editing some of what I did previously. I had to push back Bulma's party so everything wouldn't seem so rushed so bare with me hehe. I wrote this story when I was in 8th grade so as you can see my writing has changed a lot lol. I just graduated High School. I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this. Also don't forget to check out my other stories as well!** _

_**I went ahead and converted them for you guys!** _

_****Weights**** _

_**10lbs=4.535923kgs** _

_**15lbs=6.803885kgs** _

_**20lbs=9.071847kgs** _

_**30lbs=13.60777kgs** _

_**40lbs=18.14369kgs** _

_****Also don't forget**** _

_**Gohan's Age: 17** _

_**Videl's age 16** _

_**Goten's age: 7** _

_**Trunks' age: 8** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys** _

_**~ Number1dbzgal** _

**Chapter 6**

The next day...

"Congrats on controlling your energy Videl. Your flying has gotten tremendously better in the time you've been here. You now have complete control of your energy. While you have gotten stronger I will teach you how to use your energy but be warned these are not some parlor tricks that your father has led you to believe. These blasts are dangerous and can be used as weapons. Once you master how to use it I will then teach you some fighting techniques how does that sound?" Gohan said seriously as he looked down at Videl who sat on the ground.

"Wow okay and it sounds awesome Gohan!" Videl practically shouted in excitement. She had come a long way in her training and it was nice to say that it was finally paying off.

"Good but be warned your real training begins tomorrow and I won't go so easy on you." Gohan said with a slight smirk. Videl got up off of the ground and dusted herself off.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Videl said with a confident smirk.

"Okay well I'm going to run out for a little bit I'll be right back." Gohan said as he flashed a smile before pushing a button on his watch that transformed him into the great saiyaman. ' _It kinda feels natural changing in front her now. It's nice to to have to hide anything with her.'_ He thought with a smile.

"You say something Gohan?" Videl asked the Demi-Saiyan as he turned around.

"N-no." He said as he took to the sky.

"Oh well okay then, Gohan see you later." Videl said smiling as she waved watching Gohan fly off. ' _I could've sworn I heard him say something.'_ she thought walking into the Son's home. Gohan closed his eyes to pick up energy signals once he found the one he was looking for he then flew to Kami's lookout only to see his old teacher standing with a smile on his face.

"Hello Gohan, long time no see." Piccolo said smirking at his old student.

"Hey Piccolo and yeah it's been a while." Gohan said as he scratched his head smiling. "How is Dende and Mr. Popo?"

"They are well I come up here and check up on them from time to time but I see you're strong as ever. Way stronger than you were as a kid. Good." Piccolo said smirking in approval.

"Thanks I have kept my promise to my father to keep training." Gohan smirked. "I came because I actually have a favor to ask."

"You want me to make you some weighted clothes for that girlfriend of yours." The green alien stated as he continued smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan shouted with a deep blush on his face.

"Whatever kid look I'll make a deal with you I'll make the weighted clothes on one condition. You spar with me first. I wanna see how strong you've gotten." Piccolo said as he crossed both of his arms.

"Deal." Gohan said as he and Piccolo went to the training room. Piccolo took off his hat and his weighted clothes. With a loud thud he dropped them to the ground. "I see you've gotten stronger as well."

"Hmf. Maybe." Piccolo said smirking as he and Gohan both got into fighting stances. "You must really like this girl if you're doing all of this for her."

_****A/N** Sorry if the fight scenes are cringy and trash lol I'm doing my best as of right now to try and incorporate them in here. ~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess**_

"She's just a friend." Gohan defended as he charged at Piccolo pith a punch. Piccolo caught it.

"I hear she's the daughter of that fool. What's his name? Mr. Satan?" Piccolo said as he threw a punch a Gohan aiming for his stomach. Gohan caught it.

_****S/N**(Remember that Piccolo can hear just about any and everything with his ears. They're very sensitive.)** _

"Yeah she is his daughter and he's tried to brainwash her just like everyone else on the planet." Gohan said as he jumped back only to knee Piccolo in his side causing the namekian to grunt in slight pain.

"Oh so you decided to train her and show her the truth then?" Piccolo said as he fired a small Ki blast at Gohan. The Demi-Saiyan saw the blast and smacked away causing the blast to hit a wall putting a fire like burn on the wall.

"Well she asked me to train her and she's kinda forcing me to show her stuff." Gohan said smiling with a light laugh.

"What? That's ridiculous? You're stronger than she is how can she force you to do anything?" Piccolo said in confusion.

"She has her ways. She's very persuasive and scary when she wants to be hehe." Gohan said as he looked down scratching his cheek blushing. "But I like that about her. She's determined and stubborn. Nothing at all like her father. She practically resents because he abused her." he got angry just thinking about it.

"What?" Piccolo said as he dropped his stance.

"Yeah." Gohan said also dropping his stance.

"That coward. He has no right putting his hands on a woman and his own daughter no less." Piccolo said shaking his head.

"I know it pisses me off just thinking about it but not matter what she's been through she always stays strong. That's what I admire most about her." Gohan said with a smile.

"Well sounds like you care about her." Piccolo said.

"Yeah she's my friend and she means a lot to me." Gohan said looking at his old master. Piccolo looked at his student and thought for a minute.

"Well kid it's been nice catching up you kept your end of the deal so I'll keep mine. Here." Piccolo said as he conjured up some weighted clothes. "I went ahead and made all the weights 10lbs to start her off. Come back when she needs new ones."

"Thanks Piccolo and I will." Gohan said as he grabbed the clothes.

"Oh and one more thing. I when am I gonna meet this girl?" Piccolo asked smiling as they both walked out of the room where they spared. They made their way back to the spot where Piccolo was standing.

"After I tell her about me being half alien. The fact that you're green might throw her for a loop so I figure that I should at least warm her up to it first." Gohan explained.

"Oh well okay." Piccolo said.

"Oh and before I forget are you going to Bulma's party a few weeks?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Piccolo said with a slight growl. "Bulma is always fussy when everyone doesn't show up at her parties. Dende is going too."

"Awesome! Well I gotta get these back to Videl see ya!" Gohan said taking off into the air again leaving the lookout. Once he reached his house he quickly landed. "Hey I'm home!"

"And just where have you been all day Mr.!" Shouted a very angry Chichi with the frying pan of doom in her hand. Gohan looked at the pan and swallowed nervously.

"I went to Kami's lookout to see Piccolo." Gohan said carefully seeing that his mother was angry at him for being gone so long. Talking with Piccolo and sparing he lost track of time.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you were out fighting! This is a school night! Why on earth didn't you tell me where you were going!? You hand your poor mother worried sick!" Chichi said as she began to cry.

"Gosh mom I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd be gone for so long. I lost track of time." Gohan said with a frown. He felt guilty seeing his mother's worried look. "I went to go get Videl something." He whispered.

"Oh my goodness! My son finally proposing to the love of his life! Where on earth did you find the money for a ring son?" Chichi asked her tears suddenly disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

"Mom I didn't get her a ring and don't you think we're both too young to get married anyway?" Gohan asked blushing.

"No! Why your father and I-" Chichi was about to go on again about her and Goku's love story but she was soon cut off by Gohan.

"Okay okay you and dad got married at 18 and fought in the WMAT I know. Anyways I got her weighted clothes for her training." Gohan explained showing her mom the clothes.

"Oh well that is still a nice gesture. I'm sure she'll love them son." Chichi said as she pinched his cheek.

"Moooom I'm not a baby anymore." Gohan whined as he moved his mother's hand.

"Haha awe I know hun. There's leftover food in the fridge if you want some. I know you must be hungry. Well I'm off to bed." Chichi said as she headed off to her room.

"Okay thanks mom." Gohan said as he opened the fridge. Gohan took out about 50 tubs worth of food out of the fridge. He went to the cabinets and grabbed a few plates. Once he heated the food up he began to make himself plates. Unknown to him Videl was in his room asleep on his bed. Or rather their bed now since the shared one. Some might think it's weird of them to be sleeping in the same bed if they're just friends but to them they didn't seem to mind it. Videl liked being held by Gohan even though she refused to admit it. Sudden movement in the kitchen caused her to stir in her sleep which ended up waking her up. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she made her way out of the room. When she got to the kitchen she noticed a certain Demi-Saiyan stuffing his mouth with food.

"Figures you'd be stuffing your mouth with food." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Hmf." Was all Gohan said as he was too busy focused on food.

"Where did you go earlier anyway?" Videl asked as she yawned laying her head down on the table watching him eat. Once Gohan swallowed his food he spoke.

"I went to go see an old friend who gave me some weighted clothes for you to train in." Gohan said as he looked at her still sleepy expression.

"Oh really? Wow Thanks Gohan you're the best!" Videl said as her eyes opened up giving him a big smile. She got up and flung her arms around his neck giving him a hug. This caused Gohan to blush.

"No problem." Said Gohan as he hugged Videl back. Videl loosened her arms around him and look into his dark black eyes. Gohan swallowed and licked his lips. ' _Is she going to kiss me?'_ he mentally asked and then slapped himself at the thought. ' _Come on don't be stupid she doesn't like you like that.'_

"Gohan." Videl began.

" Yes Vi?" Gohan asked. She giggled then smiled and it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen from her. Her smile was so warm that it could melt the ice caps themselves and it made Gohan's heart skip a beat.

"You have bits of rice on your face." Videl said as she licked her thumb to whip his face. This only made Gohan's blush deepen. ' _He is just too cute.'_ Videl thought and then immediately pushed the thought away.

"Oh um thanks Videl." Gohan said nervously. Suddenly unknown to them a certain someone was watching them. She then pulled out her camera and with a soft click she took their picture.

"Hehehe just wait till Bulma and the others see this! Grandbabies at last!" Chichi said with a soft satisfied laugh.

"Mooom." Goten whined.

"Hush now Goten go back to bed." The wife of Goku said as she shooed her youngest son to bed before heading back herself.


	8. Videl Gets Poisoned

_****Author's note** Hey guys I'm back just checking in and giving you guys another chapter for today. Lol I'll try my best to update regularly so enjoy! BTWS I stayed up all night writing and editing for you guys so hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait my computer stopped working so I had to get it fixed but anyways I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to R &R guys! ^^** _

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess** _

_**(Also I  don't own any of the characters)** _

_****Weights**** _

_**5lbs=2.267962kgs** _

_**10lbs=4.535923kgs** _

_**15lbs=6.803885kgs** _

_**20lbs=9.071847kgs** _

_**30lbs=13.60777kgs** _

_**40lbs=18.14369kgs** _

**Chapter 7**

"Hey Gohan do I have to wear these weights to school?" Videl complained. She had on wristbands that weighed 10lbs, a shirt that weighed 10lbs, and both of her shoes each weighed 10lbs so altogether she had 40lbs.

"Yes you do. It's apart of your training and every week or so I'll take them up to my friend and he'll add 5 more pounds." Gohan said as he and Videl sat down to eat his breakfast that his mom made them. Once they finished they quickly thanked Chichi for the meal before heading out.

"Do you really have to go Gohan?" Goten pouted watching his older brother and Videl walk out the door. Gohan turned around and walked up to his little brother and squatted down to his level.

"Goten we go through this every morning. Yes I really have to go. I'll be back later squirt." Gohan said with a smile as he ruffled his little brother's hair.

"You promise?" Goten asked looking up at his older brother rubbing his eyes so that tears would escape from his eyes.

"I promise bud." Gohan said smiling.

"Alight! Woohoo!" Goten said jumping up and down. Gohan and Videl walked out the front door.

"You're a really good older brother." She said as she looked towards Gohan. This caused him to blush.

"Haha well you know he was so use to me being home everyday with mom. Now that I go to school he doesn't see me as often as he would like so yeah." Gohan said looking down as he scratched his cheek.

"Well are you ready Gohan?" Videl asked looking up at with with a smirk causing the Demi-Saiyan to look up with a smile.

"I was born ready." Gohan said smiling as he looked down at her. It had been a few days since he had gotten her the weighted clothes and already she could move in them with ease. ' _She's getting stronger. Way stronger than her dad.'_  he thought as he smirked at himself inwardly. They both took off flying to school.

"How about a race?" Videl asked with a cocky grin.

"You sure you want to? I mean I'd hate to leave you in the dust." Gohan said smirking.

"Please I could fly circles around you all day and still be faster." Videl challenged holding back a smile.

"You asked for it." Gohan said laughing slightly. "On the count of three. One, two, thr-" Just then Videl's watch beeped she quickly pressed the button only to see the chief of police was coughing with smoke around him.

"He-hello? Videl? It's the chief, listen we need your help! There's been a poisonous gas that was let into the Satan bank building. I have no doubt it was the shark gang and it looks like they have hostages. They're all wearing gas masks." Said the chief.

"Right I'll be right there chief!" Videl said.

"Oh and Videl when you get here be careful of the fumse too much exposure could be lethal." The chief said seriously.

"Right understood I'm on my way." Videl said.

"I'm coming with you." Gohan said as he pressed a button his watch transforming himself into the Great Saiyaman.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said smiling as they both flew quickly to the bank. When they got there the chief along with the other policemen were standing a few feet safely away from the bank behind their cop cars. They flew and landed near the Chief's car.

"Oh my goodness Videl! You flew! How!?" The chief said in awe. An animated sweat droplet fell off of Videl and Gohan's face as they both laughed nervously.

"Well S-saiyaman taught me." She said punching Gohan lightly on his shoulder. "Isn't that right Saiyaman."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Gohan nervously said in his Saiyaman voice.

"Oh well thank goodness you and Saiyaman are here we could use all the help we can get. The shark gang's leader called in and said they were going to hold onto the hostages in exchange for them to escape." The chief explained as he handed both Videl and Gohan gas masks.

"No problem chief and thanks. We'll take it from here. Come on Saiyaman." Videl said as she put her gas mask on.

"Right." Gohan said as he put his on as well. They both made their way into the bank. When they got to the entrance it was thick and cloudy due to the amount of poison gas in the air. Inside of the bank was huge there was staircase after staircase and at the rate they were going they wouldn't find the hostages in time.

"I think we should split up we'll cover more ground that way." Videl said as she looked at Gohan.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean there is a thick cloud of poison." Gohan said worriedly as he looked down at her. ' _I don't want to leave her on her own. I know she's gotten stronger but I have a bad feeling.'_  he thought.

"Do we even have a choice at this point? This place is huge. It'll be okay Gohan I'll be fine." Videl said with a reassuring smile.

"Well okay then." Gohan sighed in defeat.

"Great. You cover the bottom half of the building and I'll cover the top." Videl said.

"Just be careful." Said Gohan shaking his head.

"I will." She said as she took off up a flight of stairs. She ran up six flights of stairs and stopped when she heard screaming. She entered the hall where the creaming came from only to find the hostages where all tied up on their knees with gas masks on. There were only eight members of the shark gang and they were all armed with guns. ' _Shit.'_  she thought. Their leader was a short and stubby fat man who always kept a cigar in his mouth. Videl could recognize him from anywhere. His face was all over the news and wanted posters up in the police station. They had been trying to catch him for months.

"So which one of you knows how to open the safe?" Said the leader as he walked up and down the line of hostages pointing his gun with a cigar in his mouth. No one spoke up. "Oh so that's how it's gonna be huh? Well alright then take this!" he started firing gun shots in the ceiling causing the hostages to scream. "I won't ask again."

"It's me." A woman said. "I know how to open it."

"Well, well alright miss come with me then. The rest of you lug heads stay up here and watch the rest of the hostages." Said the leader of the shark gang as he took the woman down the opposite end of the hall.

"Yes sir!" They all said. Videl looked at the goons from around the corner where she stood and analyzed her options. She would outnumbered she couldn't rush into the fight without backup. She needed Gohan.

'Great now I have to run all the way down stairs and get his lug head up here.' Videl mentally sighed when suddenly a gust of wind blew around her causing her to lose her balance slightly. She backed up only to feel someone's hands on her shoulders stopping her fall. She looked up only to see Gohan as if he'd heard her every thought. "G-gohan!" She said smiling as she turned around.

"Hey Vi." Gohan said smiling.

"I"m glad you made it up here. We have a situation. All of the gang members are armed pointing guns at the hostages. I can't take them out on my own I need your help." Videl said looking at him.

"Alright then shall we my lady?" Gohan said jokingly with a smirk.

"Yes we shall." Videl said as they both took out the goons. Gohan took out five of them disarming and knocking them all in a matter of seconds. Videl roundhouse kicked one of them knocking him out while the other took her by surprise and grabbed her from behind putting her in an arm lock. "Damn you!" she said.

"Hold on Videl!" Gohan said as he tried to go near her and the goon.

"Not so fast mate! Let me go and I'll give her back to you in one piece." The gang member said with a smirk.

"Fine just don't hurt her." growled Gohan as he glared at the man.

"Alright no funny business or else." The goon said as he let Videl go but not before he took out a pocket knife and cut open her mask. With her mask falling on the floor, Videl gasped holding her breath as she turned around to punch the man square in his face knocking him unconscious.

"Videl are you okay?!" Gohan shouted as he ran to her.

"I'm fine it's just a little bit hard to breathe right now but don't worry about me. Right now we need to be more focussed on finding the leader of the shark gang." Videl said as she tried not to wheeze.

"But Vi-" Gohan tried.

"Damnit Gohan there's no time. Just hurry and go get the chief and back up in here. You get these hostages out of here," Videl said not wasting anymore time rushing down the hall leaving Gohan with the hostages. As she ran down the hall she heard a loud gunshot. ' _Damn I have to hurry'_  she thought wheezing as she ran faster. When she got to the safe it was too late the gang leader had killed the woman he took with him to open up the safe. She stumbled slightly as she tried to look up ahead the poison was working its way into her system and it was causing her to breathe heavily.

"Well well look what we have here." The gang leader smirked. "The World Champs daughter has succumb to my poison." Laughing as he stepped into the safe taking money out of it.

"I won't let you get away!" Videl panted as she inched closer to the safe trying to regain her balance. Her vision was starting to blur but she was still determined to fight. She came up behind the gang leader when he wasn't looking and tried to throw a punch. Unfortunately she wasn't at her full strength so her punch didn't really have much affect. The leader turned around and pushed her to the ground.

"You annoying little brat!" He shouted pulling out his gun. "This should finish you off." Cocking the gun back. Videl watched panting on the floor. She laid there unable to move. She looked at the gang leader as he cocked his gun back. Her life flashed right before her eyes. She started thinking about her mother and how much she missed her. She thought about Gohan and his little brother Goten. She was truly scared that this would be the end of her.

'Gohan…' Videl thought as she closed her eyes hearing a gunshot. Suddenly a gust of wind hit her in her face causing her to tighten her eyes. She could feel her body go numb from the poison. She could feel herself slipping away slowly.

"Videl! Are you alright!?" A voice shouted but she was too numb to answer. She felt someone pick her up as she fell unconscious. When she awoke her body was aching. She tried to lift her arm up but she winced in pain. The poison really took a toll on her body. She could breathe but barely. Her eyelids felt heavy as she steadily opened them.

'Am I dead yet?' She mentally asked as her eyes tried to focus but all she saw was white blurry light.

"No silly." A familiar voice laughed.

'That's odd that voice sounded just like Gohan.' she thought squinting her eyes.

"That's because it is me Vi," Gohan said. Videl's eyes finally focused and saw that he was sitting in a chair that was close to her bed. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. She frowned. She hated hospitals. It reminded her of her mom when she got sick. Videl looked down as tears began to form in her eyes. Gohan noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong? Are you in any pain?" he asked worriedly.

"No," She replied trying not to look in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Vi," Gohan said seriously.

"It's nothing I'm fine," she said weakly but Gohan could tell that something was wrong.

"Come on don't give me that. Something's up you know you can tell me anything," Gohan urged as he gently touched her hand rubbing circles in it. Videl frowned and sniffled.

"Well it's just that I don't really like hospitals. It reminds me of when my mom got sick," Videl said sadly trying to hold back her tears. Gohan looked at her sadly understanding.

"Oh well I'm sorry for bringing you here. It's just that you fell unconscious from all the poison and I had to get you here fast," Gohan said frowning.

"It's fine. Don't worry really," Videl said. "What happened after I went unconscious?" She asked.

"Oh well after I helped the chief get the hostages out I went back for you and I came back just in time because that Bastard was about to shoot you. I knocked him out," Gohan explained growling slightly. Videl was relieved but then she remembered hearing a gunshot before she passed out.

"So how did you stop the bullet?" She asked curiously.

"Well I sorta kinda didn't." Gohan said nervously looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it sorta hit me-" Gohan tried to explain but Videl cut him off.

"It hit you!? Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed too then!?" Videl said in shock, her eyes wide with worry.

"Well you see it didn't the bullet hit me but it bounced off," he continued.

"Oh," is all she said. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until she spoke again. "So you're bullet proof then?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"So you're what some kind of superman or something?" Videl asking raising her brow.

"Or something," the Demi Saiyan mumbled. 'she probably thinks I'm a freak right now.' He thought.

"No I don't," Videl said and paused. "How are you able to talk without moving your lips? Is that another thing you can do cause you've been doing it a lot?" she asked.

"You mean you heard what I was thinking?" Gohan asked in shock. 'Let me try something. Videl? Can you hear me?' He thought looking at her.

"Yes of course I can- Woah that's crazy!" Videl said as she realized she could hear his thoughts. "Let me try," She said. 'Gohan you're such a lug head," she thought as she laughed at the thought.

"Hey!" He shouted pretending to be offended. "So I'm a lug head huh?" Videl laughed. "Just wait until you get better Vi. If you thought training was hard before just wait until you get better," he smirked causing her to stop laughing. They both talk until a nurse comes in with her clipboard. She was fairly pretty with blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders.

"Hello how are you today Ms. Satan?" The nurse smiled and then gave Gohan a flirtatious look. Videl noticed the way the nurse looked at him and didn't like it. She seemed to be young and in her early 20s. Much too old her him.

"I've had better days," the raven haired beauty said sarcastically. Videl and Gohan watched the nurse as she checked Videl's IV. "How long have I been here?" She asked as the nurse took out a clipboard to write some notes on it.

"2 days," The nurse answered as she continued her notes not bothering to look at the girl. She walked over to Gohan and purposely dropped her clipboard in front of him. She bent down to pick it up in hopes that he would stare at her ass. Unfortunately he didn't seem to notice because he had been focused on Videl the whole time. The nurse looked up and saw that he wasn't looking. Seeing this made her frown.

"Wow really? Your mom is probably gonna kill us for missing school," Videl said as she ignored the nurse, disgusted by her unprofessional behavior.

"Nah it's cool mom already knows and she's been pretty worried about you." Gohan said with a small frown.

"Hmf! Well the doctor should be in shortly," the nurse said upset that she was currently being ignored by Gohan she began to walk out of the door.

"Okay thanks," Videl said thankful that she left. "Can you believe that my nurse was trying to hit on you?"

"She was?" Gohan asked raising a brow. He hadn't noticed it at all.

"You mean you really didn't notice?" Videl asked. " She literally bent over in front of you showing her ass and everything."

"I guess I was just too busy looking at you to notice," Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"You were looking at me?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I mean how could I not. You're beautiful," He said without thinking immediately blushing afterwards.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Videl asked blushing.

"Yeah," Gohan said with a smile. They both talked for what seemed like hours when a someone knocked on the door. "Oh that must be the doctor," Gohan said as he got up from his chair to open the door. He opened up the door only to see Hercule's angry face.

****Uh oh! Dum Dum Dum Dum!****


	9. Videl's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Videl gets angry at her father.

 

_**A/N: Hey guys I've been working on some other stories.** _

_**What I'm working on:** _

_**Three Trunks & Pan stories (Because they're one of my fav couples but don't worry I'll make the age appropriate), three Bulma & Vegeta stories, one Inuyasha & Kagome story, two Bardock & Gine stories, three Goku & Chichi stories, two Gohan & Videl stories (Including this one), one Goku & Bardock story (Don't worry it's not weird), one Charmed & DBZ crossover, two Boondocks stories with Huey & Jazmine, one Boondocks story with Riley & Huey (Again it's not gonna be weird), and more to come so I will try my best to post regularly. I'm trying focus on finishing up this this story so I can start my other stories. I'm gonna make it a lot easier on myself and get all of the one-shots out of the way so I can focus on the actual stories with chapters for you guys. But anyways tell me what you think and also give me some suggestions on what I should write about :)** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys** _

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess** _

_**P.S.-Bulma's party is coming soon so don't worry ;).** _

_**Anyways now back to our story...** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"Yeah I mean how could I not. You're beautiful," He said without thinking immediately blushing afterwards.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Videl asked blushing.

"Yeah," Gohan said with a smile. They both talked for what seemed like hours when a someone knocked on the door. "Oh that must be the doctor," Gohan said as he got up from his chair to open the door. He opened up the door only to see Hercule's angry face.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing here with my daughter you punk!? Hercule shouted as he entered the room. He looked at Videl and pointed at Gohan. "You! You did this to her!" he shouted in anger. He had received a call from the school telling him that she was absent. He'd later seen the news about her being poisoned and came to the hospital to check on her.

"Mr. Satan it would be wise for you to lower your voice. Videl is trying to recover from being poisoned. You'd know that if you bothered to pay attention to her," Gohan said in an angrily calm manner.

"I know that she's been poisoned. It was on the news!" Hercule said glaring at the Demi-Saiyan. Just who did this punk think he is? He wasn't scared of him. The scrony kid just caught him off guard last time with his tricks. But he would be sure not to fall for them again "And if you ever try to disrespect me again I Will make you sorry."

"Is that a threat?" Gohan growled glaring at the hairy man.

"Can you both just stop it!" Videl shouted from her bed. She had enough of them both fighting. Gohan looked at her with his face full of worry he nodded giving her an apologetic look.

"See look what that punk has done to her. That Saiya- whatever is the reason why she's been poisoned! And now she's upset," Hercule shouted in anger. "That's it Videl I'm taking you home as soon as you're well enough to leave. Don't worry you'll never see this scrawny punk ever again."

"I wasn't- I mean, Saiyaman wasn't the reason she got poisoned!" Gohan shouted at the man. Why would he blame him for her getting poisoned? Did he really think that he was the reason why she got poisoned? Gohan's anger began to wash over him as he became overwhelmed with guilt. Videl got poisoned on accident because one of the gang members cut her mask open but he could've stopped it from happening. The only reason he didn't was because he thought Videl could handle it. He clenched his fists. ' _Damn why do I have to be so stupid!? I should've been there to save her. She would've never ended up in here if I hadn't,'_ He thought.

' _Hey! Don't you dare blame yourself for this! What happened was all on me,'_  Videl telepathically said to Gohan.

' _But I could've saved you...Maybe if I had-'_

' _Stop! This isn't your fault so don't beat yourself up because I screwed up and got myself hurt,'_ Gohan was about to say something but Videl cut him off. She looked up at her father and glared at him. "Saiyaman saved me. I went in being reckless as usual and he was there to save me so don't you dare try to put the blame on him! He's a hero!" Videl defended as her voice trembled slightly as she began to raised it. She had still been in pain from the poison and her body was hurt. She really shouldn't have been yelling so loud, but her father made her so angry she had had enough of him. How dare he pretend and act like he cared for her? Who did he think he was? As far as she was concerned he was no real father of hers. He had changed so much after the Cell games.

_********************************************************************Flashback******************************************************************** _

_**Her dad had been like this ever since she could remember. Her dad use to be kind and loving. The most sweetest man ever and wouldn't hurt a fly. Videl was born in a small house in West City and she'd lived there peacefully with her parents. She loved her small house and the school she went to with her friends. Everything changed once her father gained all that attention and fame from beating Cell. They moved into a much bigger richer house . He had forgotten about her and her mother. While he was off spending money and laying around with other woman, her mom was the only one that really took care of her. Videl was watching TV in the living room while her mother was cooking dinner in the kitchen. She stopped when she heard her mother crying. Curiously she walking into the kitchen to see what was wrong.** _

" _ **Mom what's wrong?" the ten year old Videl asked. She didn't like seeing her mom cry.**_

" _ **Oh nothing sweety," Her mom said quickly whipping her tears away from her purple eyes. 'I have to pull myself together for her,' she thought. Her mother tried her best to smile but Videl could see right through it. When her mom smiled the whole room would light up. It was almost magical. Videl always thought her mother was so beautiful especially when she smiled. Her purple eyes and red hair complimented her smile making it that much more beautiful. Videl wished that her smile would light up like her mom's but it had been a long while since she'd seen her so happy. She knew about her father's constant affairs and didn't understand why he would do something like that to her mother. Didn't he love ad care about her? It made her so angry. Just then a drunk Hercule comes through the door staggering.**_

" _ **Amber!" He yelled loudly in anger. There was no telling where he had just come from or who he was with. He'd come in the house quite often like that. Always drunk.**_

" _ **What do you want Hercule?" She said, her voice filled with irritation. She put her hands on her hips turning around to face him.**_

" _ **Who do you think you're talking to like that!?" He shouted in anger.**_

" _ **Hercule calm down you're drunk," Amber said her tone turned serious. She glared at the man whom she'd once loved. She figured he'd been out late again drinking and around other woman. "Where were you?" she asked.**_

" _ **I don't have to answer to you!" he spat the smell of liquor still lingering on his breath.**_

" _ **Oh that's bull Hercule! You're drunk as hell right now! I'm suppose to be your wife but ever since you became the world savior you've changed. You stopped spending time with Videl and I...we're supposed to be your family. You've become more distant...I-I know that you're sleeping around with other women. I just want to know why? Why? Am I not good enough for you? For Kami's sake I'm your wife. If you're unhappy and you want to divorce just tell me," Amber sobbed with tears threatening to leave her face. She looked at her daughter with an apologetic smile before telling Videl to go to her room. Videl didn't want to. She could see the angry look on her father's face after what her mother just said. Videl insisted that she stayed with her mother but Amber begged her to go to her room and with a heavy sign of defeat the young girl went to her room. Though she lived in a big house she could still hear the cries and screams of her mother from the kitchen as her father beat her. She clenched her fists in anger hearing every cry and every sob coming from her beloved mother. She felt completely powerless. She wanted so badly to help her mother. Sure her mother wasn't weak but she was no match for her father 'The World Champ'. He made her sick to her stomach. How could he beat on her mother? He was a fucking monster and it was all for the fame. Videl dropped to her knees as the sounds of her mother's screams echoed in her mind.**_

_*****************************************************************End of flashback*************************************************************** _

"Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked frowning as he looked at his friend who laying down in bed crying.

"Get out," She said through her tears ignoring his question. She glared straight at her father who tried to remain unbothered by her ferocious glance.

"I'm staying right here. I want to be here for you now," Hercule stated frowning at his daughter. It was very clear that he only cared about her enough to keep up his image sad to say. That was the only reason he came to the hospital.

"Are you insane!? You think I want you here after what you've done to me and to mom!? I can't even look at you! You're sickening! And now you pretend to care!?" Videl shouted bawling her fists up clenching the bed sheets. "Funny because you never cared before! Anytime I'd get hurt like this you've not once visited me in the hospital! The only reason you're here is so I don't make you look bad in the public eye!"

"Videl you listen here I'm your father and-"

"No! You don't get to say that to me! As far as I'm concerned you're nothing to me! Just go! I hate you!" The raven haired girl shouted at the top of her now horse lungs. Gohan frowned at the sight of her. She was in bad shape and her father was adding to her stress. Gohan was about to tell the man to get out himself but stopped when he heard a faint knock on the door. Hercule turned to open it and in walked Videl's doctor with a clipboard. He was a handsome man in his late 40s but his looks could kill a 20 year old. His toned muscular jawline was that of a model. He had purple eyes and his long brown hair was brushed into a low ponytail.

"Hello Ms. Videl, How are you feeling?" said her doctor with a smile. He walked up to her and began his routine check up. Once he was done he then wrote notes on the clipboard which held her paperwork. "Well if you were any other pacient I'd have you stay for 5 more days. I know how much you hate being here so I'll be able to let you discharge after only 2 but be warned take it easy on your body. Make sure to get plenty of rest and stay away from fighting crime for a while," He said seriously as he pushed his glasses up on his face. He looked at Hercule gave him a glare. The doctor never did like that man. He knew that Videl had suffered greatly because of him.

"Thank you doctor," Videl said with a sad smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart," the doctor smiled as he gave her her medication which made her drowsy. "Okay now I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," he motioned towards the door. "She needs her rest," he opened the door watching Hercule gunt slightly unwilling to leave the room but he wasn't about to argue with the doctor too so he stomped out the door as if having a tantrum. Gohan sat still by Videl's side and he had placed his hand on hers. "Come on son, time to go," he said.

"Please just a few more moments," Gohan pleaded.

"Well alright,"

"Videl?" Gohan asked in a whisper as he bent down.

"Yes?" Videl answered just as quiet.

"I'm gonna sneak in again tonight and sleep with you here so you won't be alone, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Okay Gohan thank you," Videl said groggily smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

He chuckled, "Sleep well my princess," Gohan said as he kissed her forehead. He began walking out when he spotted the doctor watching him from afar.

"You really love her don't you?" the doctor said with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Y-yes!" Gohan stuttered, his face blushing a crimson red. The doctor patted him on the back and gave him a smile.

"I knew it! So you've been staying with her at night passed visiting hours," the doctor said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Gohan asked in shock.

"I didn't, you just told me," The doctor smirked. "It's alright son, I have a feeling you'll protect her way better than that failure of a father of hers can. You don't have to keep sneaking in, you can stay," and with that the doctor walked out of the room leaving Gohan in awe.

_**2 Days Later**_

2 days had passed and Videl could manage to get up out of bed and walk around with the use of crunches. She hated crunches. She thought it made her took funny because of her height.

"I hate using crunches!" Videl shouted as she signed her discharge papers. The only reason she agreed to even use them was because her doctor refused to let her out of the hospital if she didn't. 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' she mentally yelling in anger. Meanwhile Gohan stood there in shock. He wanted to tell her that the crunches weren't that bad but he decided against it out of fear. The look on her face could rival that of his mother and Bulma when they got angry and that scared him. He shivered at the thought. Once Videl finished signing her release papers she and Gohan walked out the doors of the hospital meeting Chichi at her car.

"Oh Videl I'm so happy you're okay! You had me worried sick!" Chichi cried as she hugged the raven haired beauty lovingly. She and Goten had visited Videl in the hospital and even left her some nice flowers and a get well card.

"Yay! Videl is better now!" Goten said happily flying out of the car and then flying circles around Videl. She smiled watching the Goku chibi twirl around her but watching him was starting to make her a little dizzy.

"Okay Goten I think that's enough. She's starting to get a little dizzy," Gohan said as he looked at Videl's face. He quickly walked over to her side and placed a hand on her back. "Are you okay Videl?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

She blinked and looked up at Gohan to see him looking down at her with a concerned look on his face. "Y-yeah I am. I'm just a little dizzy," Videl as as she put a hand on her head. She let go of her crunches and gave them to Gohan. He put them in the trunk and closed it. Gohan took her hand steadily helping her into the car. Goten and Chichi got back in the car. Chichi started the car and drove them back home.

"I made dinner," Chichi said with a smile as they all entered the Son home. It was starting to get late and he sun was setting. She had prepared the food before leaving to go pick up Videl and Gohan from the hospital. She took the food out and started heating it up. She made Sushi, Tempura, Yakitori, Miso Soup, Udon noodles, Soba noodles, Yakisoba fried noodles, rice, fried rice, Sukiyaki, Ramen, steamed Charsiu Bao, Tankatsu, Onigiri, Curry, and Korokke. Chichi was a very good cook and she could cook almost anything.

"No thanks mom I'm not very hungry," Gohan said as he began to walk out the door.

"Gohan where are you going?" Chichi asked with a worried look on her face. 'This isn't good. He's never not hungry. Something's wrong,' she thought deeply.

"I'm just going someplace to clear my head for a bit. I'll be back soon, I promise," Gohan said as he flew off leaving the house to clear his head. He flew to his favorite spot hidden in the mountains. He would often go to think. ' _What am I going to do? I really like Videl but I don't know if I can trust her with my secret. I care about her so much and I don't want to see her get hurt again. All I want to do is protect her and keep her safe. I wish I could tell her how I feel but she probably doesn't see me in that way,'_ He thought sadly.

" **Gohan,"**  a voice said interrupting Gohan's train of thought. It couldn't be...Could it?

"It's you! Dad it's really you!" Gohan shouted, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. ' _How is he talking to me right now?'_

" **Hi son, It's great to hear your voice again** ,"Goku said smiling from the other world.

Gohan couldn't believe that his dad was there talking to him. He missed his father so much. The tears came pouring down his face as he smiled with happiness. "Unbelievable! It's really you!" he shouted.

" **Son, listen about the Martial Arts Tournament...I'm coming back to enter,"** Goku said.

"This is great father! Are you really coming back to compete?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

" **Yeah I'm allowed to come back for one day Baba checked it out for me. It would seem I have a little credit so I'm super pumped! I can't wait to see everyone...tell your mom that I'm coming back for a whole day,"**  said Goku.

"Alright! Hahaha! Yeah!" Gohan shouted as he jumped up with joy. His father was coming back. He couldn't wait to tell everyone.

" **Alright I'll see you soon, son,"**  Goku said as he ended their communication.

Gohan took to the sky and flew off smiling as he began to make his way back home. He would tell his mother and brother the news first and then fly over to everyone to tell them the news.

**_******************************************************Meanwhile back at the Son house*************************************************_ **

Videl sat at the table picking at her food. She couldn't eat anything because she was worried about Gohan. Why did he just up and leave like that? Was he still feeling guilty about hurting her? Or did he find her so disgusting that he couldn't stomach being around her? She had tried to reach him with their newfound telepathy but he didn't respond. ' _He must've figured out a way to block me,'_  Videl thought sadly as she sighed. Her sigh, however didn't go unnoticed by Chichi as she was still in the kitchen with her. She had sent Goten to go bathe and then to bed after he finished eating. Chichi was just as worried as Videl was about her son. Videl was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Chichi say something.

"Try not to worry yourself dear, Gohan is just fine. He will come back in no time," Chichi said with a reassuring smile. She placed her hand on Videl's. "Why don't you get some sleep. Your doctor said stress wasn't good for you right now and that you should take it easy."

Normally Videl would protest but she didn't feel up to it instead she only nodded slowly standing up to grab her crunches making her way to Gohan's room. She had gotten use to the fact of sharing his bed with him. It made her feel warm and safe waking up into his arms. She felt at home. She smiled as she laid down on the bed. The bed felt so soft and she yawned not realizing how tired she actually was and within a few minutes she was sound asleep.

Chichi remained in the kitchen as she waited for Gohan to come home. She began washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. She felt a gust of wind hit her. She smiled and turned around only to see her son standing a few feet behind her. "So you're back now?" she asked.

"Yeah and I have some good news dad's coming back for a whole day and he's going to compete in the tournament with me. He said to tell everyone," Gohan said happily looking at his mother who was currently in such a state of shock that she had frozen. "Mom?" Gohan asked as he looked at his mom.

One she had overcome being shocked she finally spoke. "Just wow, that's amazing! Oh how I've missed him!" She cried tears of happiness mixed with sadness. She really missed her husband and she was thrilled at the chance to see him again.

Gohan smiled, "Yeah I missed dad too. Oh before I forget I still have to tell Bulma and the other's...It's kinda late now so I'll fly over and tell them tomorrow," he said as he sat down at the table. He sat there in silence and began to stare at the wooden table in front of him. His once happy thoughts soon shifted to worried ones.

Chichi noticed the expression on his face and sat at the table across from him in worry. She knew something was bothering him she just couldn't figure out what. "Gohan, what's wrong my son?" she asked, her voice full of worry. "And don't you dare say nothing because you have never and I mean NEVER said you weren't hungry. You left the house looking all depressed. Tell me what's wrong please."

Gohan sighed and frowned. His heart was drumbing out of his chest. He had never felt like this before. He was at a loss for words for the first time. He gulped and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Well I feel guilty about Videl getting hurt. I feel like I could've done something...I just...I care about her so much...I-I-"

"Gohan, honey relax. It's alright that you feel a little guilty for her getting hurt but you have to understand that sometimes people will get hurt and that's not always in your power to prevent. So don't beat yourself up about it," She said with a light smile. his mother always had a way of making him feel better. "You're in love with her so it's only natural you want to protect her."

Huh? Love? Were the feelings he really felt for her love? "What? No she's just a friend, honest," Gohan said nervously with a faint blush on his face.

Chichi's smile only widened as her son began to stutter. He was at a loss of words. It reminded her of her Goku. "Gohan you can't hide anything from me. I'm your mother and regardless of whether or not you see it now you're in love honey. Just do your mother one little favor?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" the demi-saiyan asked.

Chichi suddenly stood up with a smirk plastered on her face. "Just hurry up and give me my grandkids already," she said

"MOM!" Gohan could feel all the blood rush to his face in embarrassment.

"Haha! Sorry hon, I just couldn't resist," She said laughing.

_**Back at the Satan Mansion**_

Hercule sat on his couch watching reruns of the Cell games laughing with drinking a beer.

"Hahaha! Stupid Cell!" Hercule shouted at the TV. A blonde girl was rubbing his leg with her hand while a purple haired girl gave him a shoulder massage. He had been self-indulging himself in alcohol and woman ever since he got his fame. He felt like he deserved to be treated like a king.

"Oh Hercule, my savior. I just love watching you beat Cell! You're truly magnificent!" The blonde giggled as she praised him. She began to kiss on his neck.

"Why thank you," he chuckled smirking at the feeling of the two women giving him pleasure. The blonde girl climb into his lap straddling him. She began to kiss his lips. Seeing this caused the Purple hair girl to frown so she started kissing Hercules neck. The blonde girl accidentally kicked the remote on the floor causing the TV to change it's channel. A news reporter then came on the screen and her voice caused Hercule to tune in. He stopped kissing the blonde girl and violently shoving the girls off of him causing the blonde girl to fall on the floor.

"Ouch! Hercule that Hurt!" She cried in pain as she rubbed her butt bone.

Hercule turned up the volume ignoring her completely.

"Hercule!" They both shouted impatiently.

"You sluts are annoying as fuck! Just shut the fuck up!" Hercule shouted causing them both to shut up in fear. Hercule turned back to the TV turning it up more.

"That's right folks. It would appear that Bulma is having one of her famous Capsule Corp. parties and this one is said to be the biggest she's ever thrown," the reported said. Hearing this made Hercule think. He turned to the girls who were still cowering with fear. Seeing them like that caused him to smirk. He picked both of them up effortlessly and kicked them out of his house. Walking back inside he quickly found old some old World Martial Arts Tournament footage in the attic. He found a box that had what he was looking for and brought it down stairs. Hercule dug in the box and pulled out a tape. He popped it in the VCR (Ikr so old lolololol!) and hit play. He fast forwarded it until he saw Goku and on the screen. Pausing it he then looked in the crowd of people and saw who he had been looking for in the crowd. Bulma. He knew Bulma had befriended a kid named Goku and that same Goku was in the tournament. H had heard that Goku had a son named Gohan. He took out the tape and began rummaging through the box where he kept the secret tapes. Hercule quickly pulled out the original version of the Cell games and popped it in the VCR. Once he hit play he fast forwarded it to where the group of warriors showed up. He heard someone say something about Gohan and him being Goku's son. He put 2 and 2 together and realized that Gohan was Goku's son. He figured that since Gohan could change his hair his father could too since they were both blonde in the footage. "Well it seems I must pay a visit to Mrs. Bulma Briefs. This party should be interesting," Hercule said smirking.

_*************************************************************************************************************************************************** _

_**A/N: That's it for now guys! ;) Stay tuned!** _

_**Hercule: Why are you making me such a bad person?** _

_**Me: Because I want to and I really don't like you.** _

_**Hercule: *cries* You're so mean!** _

_**Me: Hehehe I know.** _


	10. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan has something to tell everyone.

 

_**A/N: Hey Guys it's your girl here! I'm gonna try and make these next couple of chapters extra long for you guys! Also I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and love! Here's the next chapter ;*** _

_**Until We Meet Again Guys** _

_**P.S. -I just want to say that I do not support or condone any violence...I do however find it funny XD ctfff!** _

_**~Number1dbzgal** _

 

**Chapter 9**

"What! No way Goku's gonna compete!? I don't believe it! This is amazing!" Shouted a certain bald midget.

Gohan looked down at him with a smile. "Yeah I know right!" he said. "You should enter too Krillin!"

Master Roshi was sitting down reading his dirty magazines when he heard the news and popped his head up. "Goku? Well what do ya know."

Krillin frowned and looked down at the ground. "Well if you and Goku and Vegeta are gonna enter, why should I enter?"

"Awe come on Krillin it'll be great!" said the Demi Saiyan.

"I know it would be fun and all...it would be like old times again fighting in another world championship with Goku almost sounds too good to be true... But I have to start training a lot and I don't know how my wife would feel about that," Krillin said sadly. He missed his old friend. He remembered all the adventures they had together as kids. Krillin's eyes widened as he turned around to look at his feet feeling something that hit him. It was a ball and soon followed after the ball his 4 year old daughter Marron.

"Hey dad! Get the ball! Get the ball!" She yelled laughing. She had been running and she was a little out of breath because she was chasing the ball.

He smiled at his daughter as he picked up the ball and gave it to her. "There you go my little firefly," he said patting her head. "At a girl."

Gohan smiled and looked at the little girl. 'Awe she's so cute! I can't wait to have my own kids! Wait...what the hell am I thinking!? Since when did I ever think about having kids?' he thought and then facepalmed himself mentally for thinking like that. "Awe she's so adorable Krillin! Hey Marron how would you like to see your dad compete in the WMAT?"

"First she'd wanna know if there was any prize money involved," said a certain blonde android.

Gohan looked up to see android 18 standing in the front doorway of Kame house. "Oh hi, nice to see ya and yeah they pay up to the top five places. First the overall winner of the tournament gets 10 million Zeni then it goes on down, second place gets paid 5 million, and third place gets 3 million," he explained.

18 blinked and then gave her husband an icy cold glare that made him shiver. "Enter Krillin, I will why not?" she said.

Krillin looked down at the ground and frowned.

"Hey dad, if you fight I'll watch you," Marron said sweetly looking up at her father in the cutest way.

He looked at his daughter and smiled. He just couldn't say no to her. "Thanks sweetheart," he said as he patted her head.

18 rolled her eyes. "Come on Krillin," she said.

"Yeah come on dad! You'll win if you do!" Marron encouraged.

The short man smiled. "If you say so, I'll do it," Krillin said finally giving in." Krillin said.

"Hey maybe I should enter too! What do ya think?" Master Roshi said smiled confidently.

Marron frowned. "No way you're too old!" she shouted at Roshi who only put his head down and then mumbled something about being one of the strongest there was.

Krillin walked closer to Gohan and began to whisper in his ear. "Hey Gohan, Let's not tell Piccolo about it. That way I'll have a better chance of getting into the top five," he said.

Gohan raised a brow. "Oh I don't know Krillin, I was gonna tell him too," he said.

Krillin raised his brows. "Alright but if you won't do me this favor I'm gonna have to be honest with you about your outfit," he said.

Gohan raised his brows."Huh? What do ya mean? I'm like the pinnacle of style! I think you've lost your fashion sense living way out here so long," Gohan said smirking cockily.

"Uhh.."

Gohan smiled flipping his shades on his face. He waved at everyone then flew off in the air. "Chow!" He stopped mid air and waving goodbye again. "See ya at the tournament!" he yelled and flew off.

_***************************************************************Kami's Lookout***************************************************************** _

Piccolo wore a smirk on his face with his arms crossed. "Goku? if he's entering it should be one to remember," he said.

Gohan looked at his old teacher hoping he'd consider entering as well. "So what do ya say?" he asked.

The Namekian smiled. "Sure kid. I'll do it. It actually sounds like fun," he said.

Gohan smiled. "For real!? Alright!" he shouted in excitement.  _ **A/N: you know he's only this excited because Piccolo is his real dad XD XD XD**_

"I bet Dende would enjoy the tournament as well," Popo said.

The Demi-Saiyan looked at the guardian with a smile. "That sounds great. Yeah come," he said.

Dende smiled. "Hey thanks but I'm not much of a fighter Gohan. I think I'd better stick to healing," he said.

The Namekian's smirk only deepened with what he said next. "Yeah, so how has training been with your girlfriend?"

The young Demi-Saiyan blushed deeply. "She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted. "And her training is fine."

"That's good. I can't wait to meet her. I'm sure she's gotten a lot stronger now that you've added weights to her training," Piccolo said.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah she has," he said. ' _She sure has come a long way.'_

Piccolo smiled and said. "Well one more question. You're not going to wear that in the tournament are you?"

The young teen turned to look at the Namekian and frowned. "What? Man not you too! You don't think my outfit looks good?" he asked. ' _Man first Krillin and now Piccolo. Is my outfit really not stylish?'_

Piccolo raised a brow. "Hn. Gohan I can't lie to you. It's ridiculous," he said. Dende's eyes widened in shock.

Mr. Popo dropped his mouth in shock. "Oh my," he said.

Gohan frowned. "Hmf!" he turned and flew off to Bulma's house. ' _What does he know about style? He wears a turbon on his head and don't even get me started on his pointy booties on his feet.'_

**_*******************************************************Bulma's house**********************************************************************_ **

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. "No way. Goku's coming back," she said.

The saiyan prince smirked. "So Kakarot's entering as well? Well if you and Kakarot are entering I'm entering as well. You were a lot stronger than me when we fought Cell but while you've been hanging out in the library and your clown of a father has been dead, I've been doing nothing but servere training the entire time," he said.

Bulma crossed her arms as she held a cigarette in on hand glaring at her husband."Yep, that's all you've been doing and I can vouch for that. How come you saiyans can train all day long but you can't mow the lawn or take out the trash?" she asked in frustration.

Gohan blushed putting his shades on his face not knowing what to say. "Huh…"

"This is so cool! Dad and Gohan are gonna fight wow!" Trunks said in excitement.

The bluenette scientist smiled as she smoked a cigarette. "This is great," she said.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah it is!" he said with excitement.

Trunks walked up to his mom and tugged on the leg of her pants. "What's a Kaka-something?" he asked.

Bulma looked down at her son and smiled. "It's Goku's Saiyan name," She explained.

Gohan turned to look at Vegeta. "Oh hey Vegeta, before I forget….you should probably wear a disgust. You know maybe something like mine," he said.

Vegeta frowned. "Eh! What!? No way! I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing!" he shouted.

The Demi-Saiyan raised a brow. "Oh well suit yourself," he said as he began walking towards the door. He said his goodbyes and then flew home.

***Back at the Son's house***

The Goku mini jumped up and down in excitement. "GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY GET TO MEET DAD! WOW! THE STORIES YOU TOLD ME ABOUT HIM WERE SO AMAZING!" he shouted.

Videl raised a brow in confusion. "What? But I thought your dad was dead, Goten," she said looking down at the 7 year old and then at Gohan. "What's he talking about Gohan?"

Gohan looked at the raven haired girl in worry. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. He was worried that she might think of him as a freak. ' _I mean she already knows I have a tail and she's stayed my friend for this long,'_  he thought. "Well I just found out yesterday that my dad was coming back to life for a day and that he'll be competing in the tournament with us and some of my friends," he said to Videl watching her facial expression.

She seemed calm for the most part but then she raised her brow. "How did you find out?" Videl asked finally.

"My dad told me,"

"How can someone tell you something if they're dead?" the teen girl asked in confusion and frustration. 'If he doesn't trust me he could've said that instead of blocking me from his thoughts and lying. Maybe he hates me,' she thought sadly.

Gohan scratched the back of his head looking down. "It's kinda complicated," he said.

Videl glared at the Demi-Saiyan. "Fine! Don't tell me!" she said stomping off. ' _I'm tired of him lying! I've tried to be patient and I've shared things with him that only Erasa knows about!'_

"What's wrong with her?" asked Goten.

"Goten...I don't know!" His older brother shouted in frustration. ' _Why are girls so complicated! It would be easier if I could hear what she was thinking but she must've blocked me from her thoughts or something...man I'm so stupid!'_

_**************************************************************The Next Day**************************************************************** _

The next day Videl and Gohan woke up to get ready for school. Chichi made then breakfast before leaving out for Bulma's house taking Goten with her. Both Gohan and Videl walked in the kitchen after getting dressed only to see that there was a pile of food on the table but with no one there.

Videl didn't see his raven haired mother cooking breakfast like she usually did in the mornings. "Where's Chichi?" She asked as she walked towards the table of food to sit down.

He walked up to the table also sitting down and he noticed a note that read.

_Dear Gohan and Videl,_

_I have gone to Bulma's house to have brunch. I'm taking Goten with me. Don't worry, I'll be back later in time to make dinner. I've made breakfast for the both of you. Enjoy and have a good day at school._

_Love, Mom_

"She left a note saying she took Goten to Bulma's house for brunch. She'll be back later," he said as he put the note down and started to dig into the food. There were blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, mangos, apples, pineapples, Kiwi, waffles, pancakes, orange juice, and apple juice.

Videl looked up at the Demi-Saiyan and watched him eating. She didn't know if she could ever get use to watching him eat. She make a small plate for herself wit some fruit, eggs, bacon, and 2 muffins then started eating. When they finished they both put the small amount of leftover food in the fridge and then flew to school. Videl hadn't really fully recovered from being poisoned but she was still able to fly. She was much too stubborn to let Gohan carry her when he asked she simply turned him down saying that she could manage just fine on her own. Once they arrived at school they landed on top of the school building. They walked through the door which led them down stairs making their way to class.

Erasa saw Gohan and Videl walk into class together and waved. "Hey Vil. Hi Gohan," said Videl's blonde best friend. The Demi-Saiyan and the raven haired girl made it to their seats and sat next to their friends. "Glad you're okay. We heard you were in the hospital a few days ago. You are okay right?" she asked worley.

Videl gave her a confident smile. "Yeah I'm fine," she said.

Sharpener put an arm around Videl smiling. "Good morning my sweet sweet Videl, how are you this lovely morning? We all saw the news about what happened." the blonde said flirtatiously. It was apparent that he hadn't learned his lesson from the last time. Gohan looked at the blonde furiously glaring at him. Sharpener saw this and removed his arm around her in fear of what Gohan might do if it had remained.

Videl rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Sharpener but for the last time. I'm not yours," She said.

Erasa leaned in close to Videl. "You gotta tell me. How does it feel to be saved by Saiyaman?" she asked.

Videl raised a brow. "It feels like I'm being rescued...hehe I don't know what you want me to say," she replied.

"Have you ever kissed him? Do you know what he looks like?" Erasa asked curiously. "I mean you guys have spent quite a lot of time together. If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd forgotten about poor Gohan."

Sharpener's eyes widened. "What? Videl would never kiss him!" he shouted.

Videl blushed and looked towards Gohan who had his head down but she could tell that he was embarrassed as well. "Erasa! No I don't know what he looks like! We've never kissed! We have a very professional relationship but we are friends! And what do you mean I forgot about Gohan?" she practically yelled.

Erasa smirked and then whispered in her ear. "I mean don't you have a secret crush on Gohan?" she asked causing Videl's face to turn even more red than it already was. Erasa smiled. The look on Videl's face said it all. ' _Wow she must really be in love,'_  she thought. "If you go shopping with me I won't tell Gohan about your little crush."

Videl looked at her best friend in horror. She hated shopping. Especially shopping with Erasa! She would always take so long in stores and she'd make her try on dresses. She hated dresses! Videl was comfortable in her biker shorts and baggy shirts. "Are you blackmailing me?" she asked.

"Yes! Only because it's been so long since we hung out. If you're not off fighting crime then you're training with Gohan for the WMAT. I barely get to see you. I miss my friend," she explained.

Videl glared at her friend. "You're evil! You could've said that and avoided the blackmail," she said.

"Yeah I know but you wouldn't have agreed to the shopping part if I hadn't. Plus it's been forever since we've been," Erasa said pouting.

"Yeah..well whatever.." Videl said. The teacher walked in the class and began his lesson causing her and the others to face forward. When the bell rang everyone gathered their belongings and made their way to their next class. All except one. A certain red headed girl decided to stop in front of Videl. Videl glared at the girl. "What do you want Angela?"

Angela glared at Videl. She walked up to Videl and smacked her right in her face. Videl blinked not knowing what just happened. She felt a sting on her left cheek. "How dare you! You're such a slut! You're obviously fucking Gohan and now you're fucking Saiyaman? God you must be desperate for attention. Is daddy not showing you any love? Is that making you want to fuck and sleep with any and everything in your sight?" she asked smirking at the still frozen Videl.

The raven haired girl's blood began to boil. This bitch did not know whom she was fucking with. ' _I will beat the shit out of her,'_  Videl thought angrily. She clenched her fists and felt her body shake and pulsate in anger. Videl walked up to the rednette and threw a punch that was so powerful it would've shattered her skull if she hadn't learned how to control her power. When her fist came in contact with Angela's face it sent the girl flying across the room and into the nearest wall. Videl walked up to Angela who was still on the floor. She picked her up by her shirt and whispered something in her ear that would've made Vegeta proud. "If you ever disrespect me like that again. I won't hesitate to end you," she said dropping the girl back on the ground and began walking to her next class. How the teacher or anyone else missed what had happened was the understatement of the year. It was now the end of the day. Gohan and Videl were flying home. "Hey Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan looked back at her. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Could we maybe spar a little when we get to your house?" she asked hopefully.

Gohan frowned. He knew she wasn't completely healed yet and she was pushing her luck with the flying. "I don't know Vi. I don't want you to push yourself too much.

"Come on please? Just for a little while. The WMAT is right around the corner and I don't wanna fall behind because of some injury," she explained.

Gohan sighed. He knew that there was no changing her mind and that she would argue him down until he gave in. She was stubborn like that. "Fine but only for a little bit. We start small and then work our way up. Okay?" Videl smiled and nodded. Gohan looked at her and smiled back. Her smiled warmed his heart. Her smile was so beautiful to him. It was almost as if she could light up a whole room.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: That's all folks! Badeh Badee! *inserts porky pig voice***

**Videl- When Will Gohan and I get together?**

**Me- soon..**

**Videl- *pouts* well, not soon enough.**

**Gohan- Yeah!**

**Me- *sweat drops* Um...I'm sorry?**

**Chichi- *glares* Yeah you better be! I could've had grandkids already at the pace you're going!**

**Me- *holds my hands up and cowares* look I don't want any trouble Chichi! I'm sorry! They will get together soon and they'll have kids I promise!**

**Chichi- Hmf! They better! Or else! *pulls out frying pan of doom***

**Me- *gulps* Y-yes ma'am!**


	11. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Videl take a day off from training.

******Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I've been gone so long, but I'm back now. Still kinda busy with school so I'll make updates as soon as I can so stay tuned! Until we meet again guys! BTWS Bulma's party is this coming soon if anyone has any ideas about what Videl's dress should look like let me know. Either send me a picture or comment it! ;) Thank you my loves! Mwuah!**

**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess**

 

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Videl woke up pretty early and decided to use the bathroom. She noticed Gohan was still fast asleep and didn't want to wake him up, as she rolled over she realized that something was stopping her from leaving the bed. Something was coiled around her waist and was not letting her move a single inch more. In fact it pulled her closer to Gohan. Videl turned and lifted up the covers only to see that Gohan's tail had been keeping her from moving. _'Oh God! What am I gonna do now? He wont let me move!'_ The dark haired beauty thought as she tried to think of ways to get out of his hold. It was then that Gohan yawned and wrapped his tight arms around her, pressing her firmly against his chest. This made her blush a very deep red. _'Okay Videl no need to panic. He just likes to cuddle in his sleep. Everything will be fine.'_ Just then Gohan nuzzled her neck making her blush deepen. _'That's it!'_ "Chichi!" Videl cried.

Gohan's mother busted through the door as if she'd been outside it the whole time. "Yes dear? What is it?" Chichi said as she looked at Videl's situation and chuckled. "Oh dear yeah I'm sorry about that he's never done this before. Let's see. GOHAN WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!" Chichi's sudden outburst scared poor Videl half to death.

"Gaahhh! Whah-what was that for?" Videl asked still shaking from hearing Chichi's loud voice. _'Remind me not to get her angry,'_ She thought as a sweat droplet fell from her face.

Gohan’s eyes slowly opened. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked down to see that he was holding Videl. He blushed and unwrapped his tail and arms from around her. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Videl blushed only nodding in response as she hopped out of bed.

"Well I’m making breakfast so you two freshen up before you come sit at the table," Chichi said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"What do we have planned today Gohan?" Videl asked as she took out a capsule that had her clothes inside.

He sat up out of bed and looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Hmmm well I thought you could use a break from training so we could go somewhere later on if you want,” he said scratching the back of his head nervously.

“What so like a date?” she asked hopefully.

Gohan’s face dropped and he waved both of his hands in front of him fearing rejection. “Wah!? No no I mean like as friends,” he thought laughing nervously hoping that he sounded convincing. He still wasn’t sure about opening up to her yet.

The raven haired girl turned her head not wanting to face him. “Oh,” she said disappointingly. She and Gohan left his room to get ready. They both split ways and each went into a seperate bathroom. She walked to the bathroom and got herself ready. She showered, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and got dressed. Videl wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a light pink shirt with black sneakers. She brushed her hair and then put it in a low ponytail. She looked herself over in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. She walked down the hallway of the Son house and entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Goten and Gohan were already sitting at the table. Gohan had finished his shower before her and his hair was still wet. He was wearing some dark grey sweatpants and a plain black shirt with matching sneakers. Chichi was still setting the food on the table. She made rice, mixed vegetables, noodles, different curries, fruit, salad, waffles, pancakes, chocolate muffins, hash browns, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, cream of wheat, orange juice, and apple juice. Once the food was spread out on the table Chichi and Videl made their plates first before the boys dug in the food.

“This!- Nam- Food!- Slurp- is!- burp- really good mom! ” Goten attempted to say through a mouthful of food.

“Goten don’t talk with your mouth full,” Chichi said as she ate with manors. She frowned looking at both of her sons as she was reminded that they had the same eating habits as their father. She shook her head mentally laughing at the thought.

Gohan lifted his head up and burped as he finished his meal. “Excuse me,” he said blushing. “Hey mom, is it okay if Videl and I go out today? I’ll take Nimbus,” he looked over to his mother waiting for a response.

The fire princess took a sip of her orange juice before replying. “Sure son, make sure to stop into town and get some groceries too,” she smiled. _‘Finally! He’s making a move! I’ll have grandchildren at last! Hehehehe.’_

Goten frowned and wore a few pieces of rice on his face. “No fair! I wanna ride on Nimbus too!” he pouted.

Videl raised a brow. “What’s a Nimbus?” she asked.

A sweat droplet ran down the side of his face. “You’ll find out in a minute,” the teenage demi saiyan got up from the table and ruffled his little brothers hair giving him a smile. “Sorry bro, I promise I’ll bring you next time,” he said looking towards Videl who had just finished eating. “Are you finished?”

She looked at Gohan rising from the table to put her dishes in the sink. She drank the last bit of her orange juice before putting in the sink and then trying to attempt to wash her dishes but was stopped by Chichi.

“You don’t have to Videl, I’ve got it,” the elder woman said giving her a sweet smile.

Videl pressed her eyebrows. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Chichi took the dishes from Videl and set the back in the sink. “Yes, now you and Gohan go and have fun,” she shooed.

Gohan and Videl made their way out the front door. Gohan down looked at Videl and smiled.

She raised a brow unsure why he was smiling at her. “Gohan wah?-”

“NIMBUS1” he yelled loudly for the flying yellow cloud. It flew right to him in a matter of seconds.

“G-gohan w-what’s that?” she asked looking at the yellow floating cloud as it hummed.

He scratched his hair. “Oh hehe right! Videl this is the Nimbus cloud, Nimbus this is Videl. The Nimbus cloud was given to my dad years ago by the turtle hermit, Master Roshi,” he explained.

Her eyes widened. “Oh that’s right, I forgot that your dad trained with him,” she said.

Gohan smiled, remembering all the times his father told him stories about his training and adventures. “Yeah, anyways you have to be pure of heart to ride it,” he said as he hopped on. He looked down at Videl, holding out his hand. “I promise it’s safe.”

She furrowed her brows. “Are you sure?” she asked.

He nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. “Hey I never steered you wrong before, have I?”

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes playfully taking his hand lightly. “Weeeeeeeeeeell,” she said holding back a laugh.

He smirked and pulled her up on the cloud and loosely wrapped an arm around her waist. Videl giggled as she was so suddenly yanked up and stood firmly on the cloud.

Gohan looked down at her and smiled. “Are you ready?” he asked.

She smirked. “Yeah,” she said.

“Alight, just hold on,” he said.

Videl raised a brow. “Why would I need to- Ahhhhhh!” she screamed as the speed of the cloud took her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they flew off into the sky.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

“Gohan, where are we going?” she asked.

He looked over at her. “Well we could go into town for groceries first and then do whatever if you want,” he said.

“Okay that’s cool,” she said.

He smiled. “Okay,” he said as the cloud flew them into the small town. They landed near a small cosmetic shop and watched as the cloud flew away.

“Gohan, how come we didn’t just fly here?” she asked looking at the demi saiyan.

He looked over at her and smiled. “Well Nimbus doesn’t really get taken out for a ride that often apart from whenever Goten sometimes rides him so I thought taking him out riding would be good,” he said.

“Gohan? Is that you,” asked the voice of a girl.

Gohan turned around to see who had called his name. He smiled looking at the brown haired girl from his childhood. “Lime! How are you?” he asked.

She smiled. “I’ve been good,” she said.

Videl raised her brow looking the girl over. _‘I wonder how she knows Gohan,’_ she thought feeling slightly jealous after seeing how familiar they were. “Ahem,” she coughed falsely.

The demi saiyan looked back at Videl. “Oh Videl this is Lime, she’s an old childhood friend. Lime this is Videl, she’s my friend from school,” he said.

Lime smiled at Videl and bowed. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said.

“Likewise,” Videl smiled.

Lime turned to Gohan. “So you came into town to for the usually I take it,” she said.

He smiled rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah,” he said.

“Well come on back to grandpa’s shop,” she said walking the way to the shop, Videl and Gohan following her.

Lime’s grandfather was outside of his store putting some pots with plants out on the ground.

“Grandpa!” Lime yelled gaining his attention.

The elderman turned and smiled as he saw his granddaughter. “Lime! Where have you been?” he asked.

She smiled. “I went to look at some things over by the cosmetic shop, look who I ran into,” she said pointing to Gohan and Videl. “You remember Gohan and this is his friend from school, Videl.”

“Nice to meet you young lady,” the elder man said.

Videl smiled. “Nice to meet you too,” she said bowing.

Lime’s grandfather smiled. “My! It sure has been a while since I’ve see you boy. You’ve sprouted into a fine young man,” he said.

Gohan had a blush painted on his face from the compliment. “Thanks sir,” he said.

“So did you come into town to shop?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Gohan said.

The old man smiled. “Alright come follow me inside to the back. I have what you need already prepared,” he said.

The young demi- saiyan smiled. “Thank you, sir,” he said as he followed the man in the back of the store to get the groceries.

“So Videl, do you like Gohan?” Lime asked.

Videl’s eyes widened and she blushed. “What? What do you mean?” she asked.

The brown haired girl chuckled. “I mean do you like him? Like do you have a crush on him?” she asked.

The blush remained on her face. “What makes you ask that?”

Lime smirked. “Because you seemed totally jealous earlier,” she said.

She sighed. “I kinda sorta might have a crush on him,” she admitted.

“I knew it! Haha! I could totally see you guys together,” she said.

“R-really?”

Lime smiled. “Of course! I’ve known Gohan since we were both 7, he totally likes you I can tell by the way he looks at you,” she said.

“How does he look at me?” Videl asked.

Her smile widened. “Like you’re the only girl on the face of this planet,” she said.

Gohan came out of the shop with 2 big bags filled with groceries. Lime’s grandfather came out slowly after him.

“I still can’t see how you can carry those like they weigh like nothing,” Lime’s grandfather said in awe.

Videl raised a brow. “Surly they can’t be that heavy,” she said skeptically.

“Oh trust me they’re very heavy,” Lime said.

“Hmm I bet I can pick them up,” she said confidently.

Gohan shrugged as he put one of the bags down for her to pick up. Videl walked around the bag and then picked it up with ease. She looked at Gohan signaling him that it was okay to give her the other bag. He gently put the other bag on her shoulder making sure she had a firm grasp on it.

Lime and her grandfather were in shock.

“Wow Videl you’re really strong,” she said.

The champ’s daughter smiled confidently. “Well I have been training for the past 3 months to be in the martial arts tournament. Gohan has been training me,” she explained.

The old man blinked out of shear balefulness. “That’s amazing,” he said.

Gohan smiled. “Yeah she is,” he said causing Videl to blush. “Speaking of training this is our day off so we’re gonna enjoy it.”

Lime smiled. “Oh well it was nice seeing you Gohan, and it was nice meeting you Videl,” she said.

She smiled. “It was nice to meet you too,” she said.                                                    

Gohan called for the Nimbus cloud once again and it came just as fast as before. “We’ll come by and visit again soon,” he said waving before him and Videl hopped on the yellow cloud. The cloud flew off into the clouds once again.

“Where to next Gohan?” Videl asked.

He thought. “Hm I’m not sure to be honest, where would you want to go?” he asked.

“Hmm,” her eyes looked down and began to drift looking down at the trees they flew by. “We could just fly around on Nimbus. You did say he doesn’t get out much,” she said.

The demi saiyan smiled. “Okay, but here’s an idea. Why don’t you take him for a ride,” he said as he hopped off the cloud and flew.

“How do I like steer him?” she asked in confusion.

He chuckled. “Just lean forward when you wanna go fast and lean back when you want to stop or slow down,” he said.

Videl leaned forward and the Nimbus cloud flew fast taking her all the way up in the sky soaring above the clouds. The yellow cloud buzzed happily as it did all sorts of tricks. Twirling, spinning through the air and clouds. The raven haired beauty laughed as she through her hands up in the sky touching the soft wet clouds.

Gohan watched her fly through the clouds with the flying yellow cloud. He noticed how the sunlight glistened off of her skin. _‘She looks so beautiful,’_ he thought smiling to himself. He flew up and around her.

“Hey let’s have a race!” he said as he stopped in mid air.

Videl leaned back causing the Nimbus cloud to stop. The cloud buzzed happily as if it was agreeing. The teen girl looked down and smirked at the cloud. “Looks like Nimbus wants to race,” she said.

“Alright!” he said excitedly. The both lined up perfectly ready to race. “You guys ready?”

Videl nodded.

“Ready, set, go!” he said as they both raced. He was in front of her and Nimbus. “Come on Nimbus I know you can fly faster than that, or maybe you’ve gotten too old,” he chuckled.

The Nimbus cloud buzzed loudly. Videl smiled and leaned forward as the cloud flew faster. They flew a lot faster than what they were going but they were still not fast than Gohan. The three passed through clouds then suddenly a figure flew passed Gohan cutting in front of him causing him and Videl to stop in mid air.

Gohan looked up and smiled recognizing the figure. “Is that you Icurus?”

The dragon roared attacking the demi saiyan with loving licks to his face.

“Hahaha! It’s good to see you too!” he shouted. “Wow look how big you got!”

Videl smiled gently falling to her knees as the Nimbus cloud hummed.

He smiled. “Videl this is Icurus, Icurus this is my friend Videl,” he said. The dragon looked at the raven haired beauty and attacked her with licks knocking her off of the Nimbus cloud.

She caught herself in mid air. “Hahaha! Easy boy! Easy!” she giggled.

“He seems to like you a lot,” he laughed.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“Yes,” he smiled. “Just wait till we get back home, Goten’s gonna flip.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************

“Icurus is back!” Goten shouted.

"I know right! It’s been so long since we’ve seen him!" Gohan smiled. The 3 of them sat at the table while they waited for Chichi to finish cooking food. As soon as the food was done Chichi set the table.

"Hey I was wondering if I could join the WMAT too," Goten said with a stern look on his face that in every way, shape, and form resembled that of Goku.

"Well I don't see why not but you'd have to ask mom," Gohan said in a low whisper hoping his mother didn't hear him, but with Chichi's mothering instincts she in fact heard every word.

"If you wanted to join all you had to do was ask," Chichi said with her back turned putting dishes in the sink.

"So I can go?" Goten asked.

"No Goten absolutely not! I don't want you two turning out to be just like your father. My heart couldn't take it if you turned out to be muscle bound thug without a brain!" Chichi yelled and held up her frying pan of doom. Just seeing it made the boys flinch.

"Isn't there anyway he can join Chichi? Goten really wants to be in the tournament. He is really strong," Videl asked hoping Chichi would agree. "Not to mention the prize money.”

Chichi smiled lowering her frying pan of doom. "Prize money? Well I guess he could enter, but only for the money. It will go straight to Gohan and Goten's college fund. And since they’re both fighting the chances of winning will be in our favor," she said.

Seeing this made Gohan and Goten sigh with relief. Gohan mouthed a small thank you to Videl and as a response Videl just laughed and shook her head smiling. The three fighters quickly finished their food.

**********************************************************The Next Day**************************************************************

Gohan knew Videl had mastered her ki control but he still wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing. But all in all he just wanted to spend time with her. In the time they had spent together he'd grown closer to her in more ways that he even dreamed.

"Hey Gohan look at how big my blast has gotten!" Videl said as she lifted a hand blasting energy straight into the air.

He smiled. "That was great Videl," Gohan said.

She laughed as she continued blasting in the air. Gohan walked over to his brother who was currently throwing punches in the air. He watched his form and realized it was still a little sloppy.

"Hey Goten your form is a little off straighten your back," he critiqued. Once Gohan saw that Goten fixed his stance he went off to continue on his own he set out on his own training. _'This tournament is gonna be the most exciting one yet!'_ Gohan thought as he turned super and began throwing kicks and punches in the air.

*******************************************************Meanwhile in the other world***********************************************************

"This tournament sounds like an interesting one," said a certain spiky haired warrior. “I hope I can enter in more after this!”

"No way Goku there are rules!" King Kai shouted.

"Awe but King Kai can't we break a few rules?" Goku asked while he scratched his head.

The blue skinned Kai’s brows furrowed. "No and that's final!" he shouted.

"Are you feeling a little bitter because I brought Cell to your planet when he was just about to self-destruct?" Goku asked with a slight frown. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

A vein pulsed on his forehead. "That was my home you asshole!" King Kai yelled.

Goku frowned. "You're on South Kai's planet right now can't you two just share it?" he asked.

"No you dumbass! My planet was specifically for me." the Kai shouted stomping off.

"Oh," Goku said frowning.

 

*******A/N: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Videl: When is the party?**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Uhh soon.**

**Gohan: *Eyes narrow* Not soon enough.**

**Me: Well see I kinda don’t have my notes rn to finish up those chapters. *Sweat drops***

**Gohan and Videl: *looks at each other* SMH excuses.**

**Me: *head drops* S-sorry!**


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan and Videl have a fight.

******A/N: Hey hey now! It’s your girl coming at you with another update sorry it took so long and I wanna thank you guys for your constant support and love! I really appreciate it you guys mean the absolute world to me. I read all of your comments and everything you inboxed me thank you! thank you! thank you! I know I’ve been gone a while but I’m back now and I hope you like my updates! Check out my other stories as well! Follow, Favorite, Comment, & Review cause I love getting feedback from you guys! And like I always say…**

**Until We Meet Again Guys**

 

**~Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess**

 

**P.S. - I do apologize for the delay in the updates to some of my previous stories. Chapter 3 of my Boondocks story will be coming soon as well as chapters for my other stories so don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about them. I am also coming back with more stories for you guys so stay tuned!**

 

**_And now on with the story..._ **

 

**Chapter 11**

 

Gohan placed his hands on his hips. “Good Videl nice form! Good work Goten! Easy on that punch!” he shouted from afar watching Videl and Goten fight. The raven haired girl had come a long way in her training and was now sparing with Goten.  _ ‘She sure has gotten a lot stronger,’ _ he thought watching her throw a punch at Goten nearly knocking him out of the air. The chibi was fighting in his base form and was still noticeably stronger than the teen girl. “Alright guys I think that’s enough for today!” he yelled up at them. They stopped fighting and landed down to the ground.

 

Videl panted trying to catch her breath. “Damn,” she said putting a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. 

 

“That was fun,” Goten said happily smiling.

 

“Nice work Videl, great job Goten,” Gohan complimented.

 

She shot a glare at Gohan. “How can he not be out of breath? He barely even broke a sweat!” she complained.

 

The demi saiyan knew he had to come up with something fast. “Well Goten has been training a lot harder than you’re use to so he’s built up more endurance and he has better control of his ki,” he said hoping she would by it.

 

She stomped up to him putting her hands on her hips, giving him a deep icy stare so scary that he could’ve sworn she was looking into his very soul. “That sounds like a load of bullshit! If you’re gonna keep lying to me then don’t even bother being my friend! I have been trying to be patient with the fact that you don’t want me to know certain things but for Kami’s sake Gohan your excuses are getting really old! If you value me as a friend you’ll tell me the truth!” she said.

 

Gohan stood in awe. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was scared. He loved her so much and he was scared to lose her. He sighed, “I’m sorry Vi, I-I can’t,” he said his voice cracking.

 

“Well then so am I,” she said walking away from him and Goten, putting her head down refusing to show that she was now crying.  _ ‘He still doesn’t trust me enough to tell me his secrets,’ _ she thought as she made her way back to the house.

 

“Videl, what’s wrong?” asked Chichi as she watched the girl head towards her son’s room. She followed the tomboy and stood by the door worrily.

 

“N-nothing Chichi,” she replied forcing her voice to sound normal as she gathered her capsules, stuffing them in her pockets. “I think I’m gonna go. Thank you for having me I really enjoyed my visit here and I hope to see you again soon,” she bowed respectfully and then began making her way towards the front door.

 

Chichi frowned as she watched Videl’s hand touch the doorknob. “Do you really have to go?” she asked.

 

Videl smiled sadly staring at the doorknob for a few moments. “I-...I-,” she sighed pausing before turning to face the mother of her crush. “Yes,” she replied before turning again to face the door, opening and walking through it. She was met with a familiar pair of onyx eyes. She glared at them.

 

“Vi-” Gohan tried.

 

“Shut up! I’m leaving! Just don’t ever talk to me again!” she shouted walking past him before flying off into the sky. Videl reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone scrolling through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for. She tapped the name with her thumb and held the phone close to her ear.

 

**Riiiiing….riiiiiing….riiiiiiing….clicup! “Hello?” a voice answered.**

 

“Erasa! I need a place to crash for a little while. Can I come over?” Videl asked.

 

**“You know you don’t have to ask Vi, you’re always welcome. You know my mom loves you. You’re like her second daughter,”** the blonde haired girl said.

 

Videl smiled. “Well I’m on my way I’ll be there in about 15 minutes,” she said.

 

**“Okay see you when you get here,” she said hanging up the phone.**

 

*****Back at the Son’s*****

 

“What happened Gohan?” Chichi asked looking at her son.

 

He sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. He put his head down touching his aching temple with his middle and index finger. “She got upset because I didn’t tell her something,” he said.

 

His mother placed her hands on her hips. “Well why not?”

 

“Why not what?” Gohan asked.

 

“Why didn’t you tell her?”

 

“Because…”

 

“Because what?” she asked.

 

“Because I was scared! Okay? Scared of how she would react..scared of what she’d think! I don’t just like her, I love her and it hurts! It hurts so much!” the young demi saiyan cried.

 

Chichi placed a hand on her son’s shoulder and brought him into a hug. “Oh honey I know. Love is suppose to hurt sometimes. That’s how you know you really love someone. Sometimes the love will hurt so much you feel a pain in your chest because the thought of living without them makes it hard for you to hold on,” she said rubbing the back of his head. “I know you’re scared to tell her the truth but you don’t have to be scared anymore. She cares for you deeply I see it and I know you see it too. If you tell her it will only make the bond between the two of you even stronger just have a little faith. I know it’s been hard to have faith especially lately with your dad gone and everything but please Gohan don’t lose your faith,” she begged as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

Gohan sniffled. “Yeah okay mom,” he said.

 

“Mom? Gohan? What’s wrong?” asked the Goku chibi.

 

“N-nothing Goten, just go back to bed” Chichi said.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

“GOTEN GO TO BED!” she shouted.

 

“Gah! Yes ma'am!” Goten yelled scared running back to his room.

 

*****Erasa’s house*****

 

“So you just left?”

 

Videl nodded. She was freshly showered in her signature pigtails, wearing pj’s and sitting on the bed with her blonde best friend.

 

“Damn, why would Gohan still keep secrets from you aren’t you guys like dating?” Erasa asked. 

 

The raven hair girl blushed. “We’re not dating for the millionth time, we’re just friends...or at least we were,” Videl frowned, looking down staring at the blanket she was wrapped up in.

 

Erase raised a brow, “But you do like him,” she stated.

 

Videl sighed. “Yes I do,” she admitted.

 

“Well then tell him how you feel and then maybe he’ll be open enough with you to tell you all of his secrets. I mean he does like you too,” she said.

 

The teenage fighter folder her arms and bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. “He sure has a funny way of showing it. I doubt I’ll see or hear from him again,” she said.

 

Erasa gave her best friend a reassuring smile. “Now Vi you know that’s not true. This won’t cause you guys to split your bond is a lot stronger than that,” she said.

 

Videl sighed interlocking her fingers together. “With the way things are now it’s a wonder how we even have a bond, this is gonna sound really freaky and weird but we use to be able to reach each other’s minds,” she said.

 

The blonde stared at her friend in disbelief. “What? Like actually read each other’s minds?” she asked.

 

“Yeah I know it’s weird and hard to believe but yeah we use to. The connection we had was so strong but somehow it faded and after that we became even more distant,” Videl said frowning.

 

“Wow that's really freaky,” said the blond haired girl.

 

“Yeah kinda. It wasn't so bad though. I mean it was just like talking to him,” explained Videl.

 

Erasa pressed her lips firmly furrowing her brows in uncertainty, “I guess,” she said. “Hey I know didn't you get invited to Bulma Brief's party?”

 

“Yes, but I don't think I'll be going,” Videl said.

 

The blue eyes girl raised a brow, “Why because of Gohan?” she asked.

 

“Well yeah...I kinda don't wanna see him,” she said.

 

Erasa stood up off of the bed proudly placing her hands on her hips, “Don't let some misunderstanding cause you to miss out on an opportunity like this. Even if you still have issues with Gohan the least you could do is show up for Mrs. Brief. She did invite you after all.”

 

Videl sighed, “Yeah I guess you're right,” she said.

 

The blonde clasped her hands together, “Great! And while you're here we can go shopping!” She shouted excitedly.

 

Videl groaned, “Awe man,” she frowned.

 

“Come on Vi, shopping isn't that bad,” Erasa said.

 

“That's what you think,” Scoffed Videl.

 

*****Shopping Day*****

 

“Erasa!” Videl shouted through the door of the dressing room. She was flustered because her best friend kept handing her outfits that showed too much of her skin.

 

“What Vi? You have a nice body so why not show it off?” She said as she tossed another outfit over the door of the dressing room.

 

Videl caught the outfit in one swift motion. She held it up to get a better look at it. The outfit was a one piece. It was strapless with really low cut shorts. The tom boy gripped the outfit firmly in her hand clenching her fists tightly as she felt her cheeks flush with rage. “Erasa!” She shouted.

 

“What? I thought you liked shorts,” the blonde defended through the other side of the changing room.

 

Videl took a deep breath. “I do but not this short,” she pouted flinging the outfit over the door of the room.

 

“Geez what am I gonna do with you,” her best friend sighed. “Oh well I'll go put this back and look for something else,” she said taking the outfit and then disappearing in another clothes rack. 

 

Videl sat down on a bench in the changing room staring at her phone deep in thought. There was only one person on her mind... _ Gohan.  _ She looked at his contact name in her phone and sighed heavily.

 

“Vi? Are you alright?” Erasa asked through the door.

 

“Yeah,” she said trying to sound convincing but Erasa knew her better than that.

 

The green eyed girl frowned, “Is it Gohan?” She asked.

 

Videl sighed deeper, “Yes,” she admitted.

 

Her friend smiled through the door. “Well I’m sure you guys will be okay in no time,” she said reassuringly.

 

“I guess,” Videl said frowning.

 

“Hey I know how about you pick out something to wear at Bulma Brief’s party. That way you'll have an outfit just in case you change your mind,” she said.

 

The raven haired beauty sighed in defeat. “Well alright,” she said.  _ ‘There's no point in arguing with her,’ _ she thought as she continued to look at her phone.  _ Gohan… _ Her thought was interrupted by a pile of clothes being thrown on her head. “Oooff!”

 

“Try those on!” Erasa shouted.

 

Videl only grumbled in irritation as she shuffled through the clothes she was given. There were a total of five outfits. The first outfit was high waisted dark blue jeans with a yellow crop top hoodie and a white belt, the second outfit was a pair of navy green cargo pants that were slightly baggy with a black strapless shirt, the third outfit was a tight dark blue dress, the fourth outfit was a black short sleeved button down blouse with thin grey lines it had with it a short black skirt and the fifth outfit was a long tight strapless wind red dress with a slit on the side. Once she finished trying them all on she handed all of the outfits back to Erasa.

 

“Well?” She asked as she watched her best friend exit the changing room.

 

“Well what?”

 

“How did you like the outfits?” Erasa asked finally.

 

“Oh I didn't like anything,” Videl said causing her best friend to fall over anime style.

 

“What do you mean!? I really tried to hard to find these for you! You're buying them!” Erasa said in a voice so sinister it would bring chills to even Freeza.

 

The blue eyes girl gulped, “Fine maybe not all of them were that bad but if im getting all of these then I'm gonna get some new training Gi while I'm at it,” she said as she went to go search for some.

 

Erasa took the clothes and put them in a cart full of her own things she wanted.  _ ‘And now to find some cute accessories and shoes to go with all of these outfits!’ _

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

It had been a few days since Gohan and Videl had spoken or seen each other since their fight and Videl was nervous that she'd see him in school. Erasa had eased some of her worry earlier that morning and she felt better when he didn't show for their first period. As the bell rang for her next class Videl gathered her books and began to head towards the door. She looked down not paying attention when suddenly she bumped into a large hard object causing her to lose her balance. She began to stumble and almost fell had it not been for the object in front of her stopping her fall. She felt two big strong hands hold onto her shoulders starting her so that she didn't fall and when she looked up she immediately frowned realizing who the strong hands belonged to.

 

“Hey Videl,” Gohan said with a nervous smile.

 

**A/N: That's all folks! Yes I'm back so stay tuned for updates for the next chapter and many more to come!**

 

**Videl: *glares at Gohan***

 

**Gohan: *sweat drops* hehehe I'm sorry Vi**

 

**Videl: sorry doesn't cut it! *glares more intensely***

 

**Gohan: *jumps behind me* save me!**

 

**Me: hey don't look at me you did this to yourself *steps out of the way***

 

**Gohan: *gasps* you're a trader!**

 

**Me: *shrugs and walks off***

 

**Gohan: wait don't leave me alone with her! *looks over at Videl and sees her power up***

 

**Videl: Kaioken × 30!**

 

**Gohan: Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!**


End file.
